What developed from the accident in the night
by tandy9evaG
Summary: Edward is a bartender at the club Cupid 7.Envy loves to party and has no desire to fall in love with anyone.What happens when they meet?Will he fall for Ed?*Warnings* YAOI and mpreg in later chapters.Don't like don't read.Edvy COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**What developed from the accident in the night**.

Chapter one

He walked into the break room and sighed. He banged his head to the locker door and sat down. '_First day at work and I am already bored with it_.' He thought and got up after a while. He went to the bathroom and washed his face to freshen up. He tried to cheer up while straightening his clothes. 'I_ can't quit. Al would kill me if I did._' He put on his 'costumer-is-always-right' -smile and went back to his work.

* * *

Greed had told him to check out the new club that had opened just a week ago. He never went to new clubs unless they had been open for few months already. At the moment he was walking towards said club, Cupid 7. He didn't like the name, cupids made people fall in love and he had no desire to fall in love, it was so much more fun to mess around. '_Why did Greed insist on it._' he thought and saw a tall man waving at him. '_Speak of the devil._'

"Envy! You made it." Greed yelled at him cheerfully from the distance. Envy just glared at him. "Man, don't be like that. You're going to have a great night." Greed tried to assure him.

"I highly doubt it…" Envy answered while they went inside. After entering the club he went silent.

"So…What do you think?" Greed asked looking at his friend's amazement.

"Not half bad, due to the name I thought the colours would be red and pink, but almost everything is black. And the music…Not quite my taste but it'll do." Envy answered and gave a satisfied smile. His smile grew wider when he spotted the blond behind the bar. "And the bartender is a really cute girl!"

At the comment Greed started to laugh out loud and Envy couldn't figure out the reason for it. Greed stopped laughing and said, "Then let's start from the bar. You know…They actually have drinks that have our names." Greed told to Envy but noticed he wasn't listening. "Man! Wake up from your trance!"

"What!?" Envy asked annoyed of the interruption of his thoughts. He had been watching the bartender and making plans on how to get her.

"Try to listen when I'm talking to you! I just said that they have drinks that are named after the Deathly Sins."

Envy raised an eyebrow at this but still thought it was quite interesting. After all it's not every day you get to drink something that's basically named after yourself. And if he would like the drink he might come here more often.

"What would you like tonight, sir?" the bartender asked from Greed once they got to the bar.

"As I last night went through all the Deathly Sins and came to the conclusion that the one with my name tastes the best…It'll be what I want from now on." Greed answered.

"Then the Devious Greed it is, sir. Coming right away!"

"Please call me Greed. You don't have to call me sir since we're friends already." Greed said grinning like a madman and looked at Envy who looked slightly angry about the fact that his prey already knew the other man.

"I'd hardly say we're friends, Greed." the bartender frowned. Putting back on a smile he turned towards Envy. "And what would you like to have, sir."

"…" Envy couldn't answer when he saw the bartender's eyes. Those beautiful golden eyes captured him with a single look.

"You should stop staring, Envy. It's not polite." Greed laughed at him. "Although you're never polite."

Envy glared at Greed and turned smiling towards the bartender. "I think I have the drink with my name, too." he was able to say.

"Yes, sir!" the bartender said and turned away. He mixed Greed's drink first and gave it to him. He took a new glass and was turning away again.

"So, I was wondering why such a cute, young, little girl is working here." Envy asked. At the word 'girl' anger swept throw the bartender eyes and a few seconds later she broke the glass she was holding in her left hand.

Greed started laughing but stopped when he saw the blood tripping from the wounds the broken glass had made on the bartender's hand. "Are you alright?" Greed asked sounding worried. Envy just blinked, he didn't understand why she acted that way, and he was only giving her a compliment.

"I'll take a break, Charles!" the bartender yelled and turned around to leave.

"Sure thing…What happened to your hand?" the man, obviously called Charles, asked a little panicked.

"Nothing…"

"You broke a glass!?" Charles yelled when he saw what was left of it but the other one just walked on. "Listen to me! Ed! Edward!"

"Damn it! He never listens…" Charles muttered to himself. Envy blinked in confusion. 'Ed!? Edward!? He!?'

"I see you got your drink Greed but did you already order something, sir?" Charles said turning to look at him. Greed answered for him since he didn't get a sound out of himself.

"Edward still seems to have quite a temper, doesn't he?" Greed asked from Charles.

"Yes, he hasn't changed at all. But can't figure out what made him so angry to break the glass?" Charles wondered to himself while giving Envy his drink.

"Well, my friend over here…" Greed said pointing at Envy. "He complimented Edward for being such a cute, young, little girl."

Charles broke out laughing. He tried to control himself and when he succeeded at it he swept the tears from his eyes. "No wonder, then."

Envy still seemed confused.

"You see…You did call him a girl but you also called him little. He only gets annoyed when people mistake him to be a girl but he hates it when people address to his height." Charles explained. "And using them in the same sentence is a big mistake."

'_So…The bartender is a male. I guess…I'd also get angry if someone called me a girl_.' Envy thought and finally got his voice back. "Is he alright? Should someone go and check how he is?"

"Don't worry about him. He can look after himself." Charles told him. "And he's too thick-headed to ask for help anyway…Ouch!"

Edward had come back and thrown Charles with a bottle opener. He glared at his co-worker. He had changed off from his working clothes and wore now Charles' shirt since it was bigger than his own tank top. Now he probably wouldn't get any blood on the clothes.

"I think I should go to the hospital. The wounds are quite deep and Al would worry if I got home without checking them." Edward said.

"Oh…Okay…I'll tell the boss." Charles told him. "I see you borrowed my shirt."

"Yeah. I couldn't get my own on me without getting it all bloody." Edward murmured as an answer. Charles raised his eyebrow at this.

"You know…Blood wouldn't show off from black…"

"…hn…" Edward didn't comment.

"You need a ride?" Greed asked and Edward shook his head to say no. "Come on. I'll drive you." Greed insisted.

"Fine…" Edward murmured. "I was about to take a cap. Since I can't really drive myself…So I guess it is fine."

Greed snatched away the drink Envy was holding and drank it. "But…Since I've already got alcohol in me I can't drive. And it's basically your fault…You drive him, Envy." Greed said throwing the car keys to him. Envy glared at him.

"If a look could kill…" Envy whispered so that no one could hear him. "Let's go already!" Envy murmured and took Edward's right hand. '_His hand feels like…I don't know what but it's not normal. It's so hard and cold_.' Envy wondered in his mind before Edward pulled his hand back.

"I am fully able to walk on my own, thank you."

Envy tried to get a better look of Edwards hand but he had a glove on it. '_Should I ask about it_?' But Envy decided not to ask, it wasn't any of his business and perhaps his curiosity would be granted in the hospital where he might be able to see it.

Edward sighed in relief. He was glad that the other man didn't seem to notice his right hand or the lack of it. He didn't feel complete with his mechanical right arm and left leg. He had lost them in an accident which almost cost him his brother, too. He was 10 years old when it had happened. Thanks to his friend Winry, who happened to be a genius considering machines, he now had two mechanical limbs, automail as she called them.

While Edward was thinking they had arrived to Greeds car. They both got in and drove to the hospital in silence. Envy did try to figure out something to say. But they didn't say anything in the end.

When they got to the hospital they got out of the car and walked into the building.

"You can go back to the club. I don't need a ride back." Edward said to Envy and walked towards the reception.

"…I want to make sure you'll be alright. So…I'll stay." Envy answered. He was worried and also too curious about the small boy to leave.

"…Fine…"

Edward explained the situation to the receptionist and she told him to sit and wait. The doctor would send a nurse to call out his name soon enough. They waited. And waited. Envy was growing more and more frustrated. '_Why is the freaking doctor calling for him yet?!_' he yelled in his mind. _'He's losing too much blood at this rate…_'

"If you're going to be more frustrated by the minute, you can leave. I'm fine on my own." Edward suddenly said to him.

"I can wait chibi-san." Envy told him trying to calm his nerves at the same time. Edward just glared at him but was too tired to yell at him.

Soon Edward fell asleep resting his head on his own shoulder. '_God, he's beautiful when asleep._' Envy thought. '_Although he's even more beautiful when awake due to his eyes._'

"Elric!" the nurse called out after over an hour of wait. Edward woke up and looked around looking like he was lost. Then he remembered where he was.

"Elric!" the nurse called again and Edward quickly stood up and walked to her.

"Shouldn't a little kid like you have your father…" the nurse looked at Envy and decided he wasn't old enough and corrected. "…Big brother come inside with you?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO LITTLE HE NEEDS A BODYGUARD TO STOP PEOPLE FROM STEPPING ON HIM!!" Edward yelled at her. Due to his loss of blood he had to take a hold of the table next to him. He looked like he would faint but managed to prevent it.

"Calm down little one." the nurse tried but Edward just glared at her.

"Do not call me little…" Edward said to her and his voice sounded as cold as ice. "And for your information I'm already 18."

Envy chuckled when he saw how the nurse blushed embarrassed.

"I'm…I'm really sorry, sir." she managed to say. "Then your boyfriend…" she started before she saw the death glare Edward gave her. She had obviously noticed how Envy looked at the smaller boy and assumed they were dating. "My apologies…Your friend should still come with you."

"We're not even friends. I met him tonight for the first time." Edward told her. "But if you insist on it…Then I guess he can come with me"

Envy smirked and followed them to the room where the doctor was already waiting.

"Good evening, Edward. What's the matter this time?" he asked and introduced himself to Envy as doctor Watson.

"You come here often?" Envy asked from Edward but earned only a glare.

"I broke a glass at the club." Edward told to Watson showing his hand to him.

"Did you now?" Watson murmured to himself while taking out everything he needed to treat the wounds. "And I thought you just started there." He cleaned the wounds and sewed few of the deepest cuts and bandaged Edwards hand.

"You're really fast at this." Envy commented.

"Most of the time Edward doesn't have too much time to spare."

"Hey!?" Edward said annoyed by the mocking tone of the doctor.

"You know the usual. If there is anything abnormal with the wound come and see me."

"Yeah yeah…So can I leave now?" Edward asked already at the door.

"Wait a moment, please." Watson said and got a folder out of his desk drawer. "I know you have an appointment for tomorrow afternoon, but you're here now. If you're not in a hurry we could do it now."

"…But…" Edward answered and looked at Envy. Watson didn't miss it.

"Not this again." he sighed. "There's nothing to be ashamed about your condition Edward. Hell, I think most of the people would only think it's cool"

"…" Edward stayed silent.

"What is he talking about chibi-san?" Envy asked curious.

"Well… You see…" Watson started but Edward looked at him and told him to shut up through his eyes. "You don't need to hide it." Watson said and turned to look at Envy. "Have you touched Edwards right arm?"

"…Eh…Yeah…For a brief moment." Envy answered.

"Did you notice anything weird…Abnormal?" Watson asked.

"Fine…We do the check up today!" Edward yelled. He was getting more and more pissed off by the minute.

"What are you talking about?" Envy asked the doctor. He had no idea where he was getting at.

"You'll see." Watson said smiling. He was proud of himself. He had managed to persuade Edward to agree with him. Envy saw that Edward started to unbutton his - actually Charles'- shirt.

"How's your shoulder? And leg?" Watson asked.

"Just fine. Nothing unusual." Edward answered and took of the shirt.

Envys eyes widened when he saw Edwards right arm. It's was made of metal, the whole right arm right from the shoulder. '_No wonder it felt hard and cold_.' Envy murmured in his mind. '_Wait! Didn't the doctor ask about his leg, too?_' At the same time Edward lifted his left trousers leg all the way up to his thigh. The mechanical limb ended a little bit above his knee.

"You know… It's not nice to stare." Edward said to Envy who managed to snap out of his trance.

"What the HELL happened to you?"

End of Chapter One

* * *

**Disclaimer** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

I hope you liked it (since it's my first fanfic) and would like to hear what you think of it, so, please rewiew.


	2. Chapter 2

**What developed from the accident in the night**

Chapter Two

"What the HELL happened to you?" Envy yelled trying to ignore his mixed feelings. At the same time he was amazed and worried about Edward. He also felt things he wasn't able to name properly at the moment. '_But damn, Watson is right. Edward looks really cool. Dare I say hot!_' Envy thought. Edward hadn't said anything and Envy looked at him still waiting for an answer.

"I got into an accident when I was younger…" Edward said and didn't want to continue talking about the subject. He hoped that Envy wouldn't ask anything else. No such luck.

"What happened?" Envy asked now much calmer. He was too curious to give up although he saw that Edward didn't like the subject. "Tell me, chibi-san."

"Don't call me that!" Edward yelled at him. Watson looked at him amazed. Normally Edward's reaction would have been much more…Well angrier. "And I don't want to talk about it." He continued.

"But…" Envy started but held his tongue when Watson put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't push on it." Watson whispered to him. '_But I want to know_.' Envy thought annoyed when he didn't get what he wanted. "He'll tell you…One day." Watson whispered to him again. "When he trusts you enough…He'll tell you."

While they were talking Edward had put the shirt back on and straightened his clothes. He now looked at them wondering what they were talking about. "May I leave now?" he asked from Watson.

"Sure. Let me just look you a new appointment time… About six months from here, right?" Watson said and went to his desk. He looked for a date and they agreed on it with Edward. Then they shook hands and left.

"I can drive you to your house…" Envy suggested. Edward glared at him first but then sighed.

"Fine…"

"Is that the only word you're going to use when we're alone?" Envy grinned but in his head he was enjoying about his achievement. He would find out where Edward lived.

"…" Edward glared at him again. Envy just laughed and got into the car.

"Where to?" Envy asked when Edward had gotten into the car. Edward told him the address and Envy started the car. He was about to say something but he noticed that the blond had fallen asleep again. '_He must be really tired_.' Envy thought and decided to let him sleep.

The drive didn't take long. Envy drove in front of the house after checking the nameplate on the mailbox. Envy turned off the engine. Edward woke up and slowly started to unfasten the seatbelt. Envy jumped out of the car and ran to the other side of it. He opened the car door before Edward did and bowed while grinning at his own actions.

Still half asleep Edward didn't know how to react. He felt his cheeks getting warmer and he knew he was blushing. Edward just hoped that Envy wouldn't notice. But by the look on his Envy's face, Edward knew he had noticed. This only made Edward's face turn few shades darker.

While Edward stepped out of the car the front door of the house sprung open and a flustered brunette ran from the house. "Nii-san are you alright?" he shouted when he spotted Edward. "Charles called and told me you had to go to the hospital.

"I'm alright Al. Don't worry." Edward sighed when Alphonse pulled him into a tight hug. "…You can let go now, Al. I can't breath." Edward said when his brother didn't seem to let go anytime soon.

"…Sorry…" Al said while blushing and letting go. Then he noticed Envy. "And who's this?" he asked while eyeing the green haired man suspiciously.

Normally Envy didn't fear anything but under the brunette's gaze he felt really small. '_Talking about protective siblings_.' Envy thought while thinking his own sisters Lust and Sloth and how they acted around Wrath.

"He doesn't look like someone you'd usually spend time with." Al said still looking at Envy.

Envy looked at himself from the car window. His green hair poured down over his shoulders all the way to his waist and a little way longer. His purple eyes looked almost black due to the lack of lighting. He was wearing his normal clubbing clothes, dark green almost black leather pants that hugged his legs tightly, Greed always asked how he was able to move with them on. He was wearing a tank top which matched with the pants and showed his navel quite nicely.

Envy wasn't surprised about the brunette's suspiciousness since he also wore eyeliner and had his nails polished black. Compared to Edward, who also was wearing leather pants but he still looked angelic - maybe a little dirty angel, but still - when Envy looked more like a demon.

"This is Envy." Edward finally introduced him to Alphonse. "He seems to be Greed's friend."

"Younger brother." Envy corrected.

"Really?" Edward asked and looked at him a little closer. "Well… You do look a little like him."

"You still didn't actually explain who he is." Al commented looking expectantly at Edward.

"Well…How to say this…He's kind of the cause of my injury." Edward told him and took a hold of Alphonse's shoulder to keep him from attacking Envy. "But he also took me to the hospital. So, calm down Al."

Al seemed to calm down and he looked at Envy again. '_Since he was responsible enough to take nii-san to the hospital, I guess he's alright_.' Al thought. "Would you like some coffee?" he asked from Envy.

Both Edward and Envy looked at him a little surprised about his sudden change of opinion. Envy looked at Edward. "If it's okay with chibi-san then I'd love some coffee…"

"Do as you please." Edward said not looking too happy about it.

"If it bothers you, I don't have to stay…" Envy started but Edward interrupted him.

"No, I don't mind…"'Much.' Edward continued in his head.

"Then I'd really love some coffee." Envy said to Al who turned around and made his way to the door.

Envy followed the brothers inside. He looked around the house, the walls were painted white and the floors made of dark, brown wood. Modern furniture fitted to them quite well. Envy noticed that everything was spotless, which disturbed him. For his taste it was just too clean.

"I'm going to take a shower, Al!" Edward shouted to his brother who had disappeared somewhere in the house, while unbuttoning the shirt and then Edward just dropped it on the floor.

"Okay!" came Al's answer. "And don't leave your clothes on the floor!" he continued. Edward frowned but picked up the shirt. '_Obviously it's not Edward who cleans here_.' Envy thought.

"…Make yourself at home." Edward muttered before disappearing into the bathroom and locking the door.

Edward sighed and leaned against the door. '_This can't be happening! I just met him tonight!_' He quickly undressed from the rest of his clothes. '_Why do I feel like this again? I know that he's checking me out but if he only wants my body… I can't go through it again._' Edward shivered at the thought of his past while waiting the water to warm up. When he was satisfied with it he stepped under it. The warm water was making him drowsy. '_Better be quick or I'll fall asleep again_.' he thought and started to wash his hair.

Envy was disappointed to hear the click from the door. '_Although it's not a good thing to rush in on him when we've just met tonight_.' Envy thought. He sighed and left to find Al after he had heard the water start running.

Envy found the kitchen rather quickly and saw the brunette running around making coffee and looking for something to serve with it. When Alphonse noticed Envy he offered him a chair to sit on. After sitting down Envy watched the brunette run around. '_I'm getting bored and chibi-san is taking awfully long in the shower_.' Envy thought after a while. "You two live together?" Envy asked trying to create a conversation to pass the time.

"Yes. Nii-san is really bad with housework…And well…if you leave him alone for a while…You won't find your way in the house. I've seen it and I'd rather not see it again." Al answered. "Besides I don't mind."

"How'd he end up being a bartender? Don't they have to clean up in their work, too?" Envy wondered out loud.

"It's a part of his job, so he'll do it. But once he gets back home he doesn't get anything done." Al sighed. He looked a bit tired of all the work he had to do daily. "It's not that I would complain about it. I love to do the housework. I used to do it when we were children…It's just that nii-san can't survive on his own."

"I'm not that helpless, Al." Ed said from the doorway. Envy noticed that he standing there only a towel wrapped around his waist. '_Now this isn't helping me to keep my thoughts away from him_.' Envy grinned in his mind while watching Ed's fine muscles and slightly visible six-pack.

"Nii-san!" Al shouted surprised. He was ashamed of himself. He hadn't meant that to be heard by his brother.

"I'm going to get dressed. Would mind making me a sandwich?" Ed said walking out of the kitchen without waiting for an answer.

"Sure." Al shouted after him and went to the fridge. He scooped out everything he needed and quickly made the sandwich. He put it on a plate and laid the plate on the table. Then he turned towards Envy. His face darkened.

Envy realised he had been caught looking at the blond with lustful eyes. But he couldn't help it. Edward was adorable and cute yet at same time very handsome. And who could possibly resist his golden eyes?

"I do not want sound too rude…But I have to ask you." Al started. "What are your intentions towards my brother?"

Envy looked at him questioningly. '_What are my intentions actually?_' Envy asked from himself smiling slyly at the same time. '_Dirty I assume_.'

But apparently smiling like he did was a wrong thing to do. Alphonse was looking at him in a disturbing way. Obviously he wasn't pleased with the way Envy acted towards his brother.

"If you only want to get laid I suggested that you look company from else where." Al said seriously without the friendliness from earlier.

"I-I…Umm…" Envy didn't know what to answer.

Meanwhile Edward had arrived to his room and was now looking for something to wear. '_Hopefully Al isn't lecturing about what would happen to Envy if he hurt me_.' Edward laughed. '_Of course Al is lecturing_.' He was still giggling when he pulled a plain t-shirt and sweatpants from the drawer. '_He always does_.'

Edward got dressed and looked at himself from the mirror. He smiled satisfied of the reflection. He went to his night table and got the hairbrush. After brushing his hair he decided head back to the kitchen. 'I only hope that Al has finished with his preaching.'

While walking towards the kitchen Edward heard talking. '_Al is still at it_.' Edward sighed. Then his curiosity awakened. He had never actually heard what Alphonse said to those who he brought home.

All he heard so far was only mumbling to him but what he heard next made him thankful about his brother and at the same time a bit angry at him, too. Al was looking after him.

"If you are only after nii-san's body I suggest you get out. And in that case I don't want you in this house ever again." Al almost growled to Envy.

End of Chapter Two

* * *

**Disclaimer **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

Here is the second chapter of What developed from the accident in the night. I hope you like it. It might be confusing about certain things - like what Ed is thinking about in the shower - and for that I apologize. Things will make sense eventually. Till then you'll just have to wait for next chapters.

And again I wish you would be kind enough to review.


	3. Chapter 3

**What developed from the accident in the night**

Chapter Three

"If you are only after nii-san's body I suggest you get out. And in that case I don't want you in this house ever again." Al almost growled to Envy. Envy was shocked. No one ever had said anything like this to him. He always got what he wanted. No one dared to say no to him. '_This kid is bizarre_.' he thought.

"Why should I listen to you?" Anger swept through Al's eyes and he glared at Envy. '_Jeez. This kid is a bit too protective._' Envy thought. Al was about to say something but he was stopped. By no other than his older brother.

"I appreciate how you look after me and I know you care about me, Al." Edward said calmly while stepping into the kitchen. "But I am able to look after myself."

"I'm sorry nii-san." Al said. He had calmed down and now regretted a little about his outburst. "I just don't want to see you get hurt again." he continued looking down at the floor.

"It's okay. Like I said I can look after myself." Edward assured him while walking to his brother. He patted Al on the head, which annoyed Al.

"But…" Al tried but Edward interrupted him.

"I was young and naïve back then." Edward said. Envy could see the sorrow hiding in his eyes. "I won't make the same mistakes again." he assured to his brother.

"If you're sure, nii-san." Al sighed but still didn't agree with Edward.

"Yeah! I'm sure." Edward said. '_At least I hope I am_.' he thought.

"Coffee!" Al suddenly remembered. He quickly served it and put a plate full of cookies on the table. Edward had noticed his sandwich. He was now eating it with great appetite. Envy poured some milk in his cup and sipped his coffee. He decided to add a few sugar cubes too. Envy tasted it again. '_Perfect!_' he thought and looked up from his cup. '_Chibi-san seems to drink his coffee black_.' "What do you do for living?" Al suddenly asked.

"Yeah. I was wondering that too. The other night Greed mentioned that you party almost every night. Where do you get the money?" Edward wanted to know. "And Greed said also that you drink quite much alcohol."

"I'm an actor." Envy answered not paying too much attention to the conversation. He didn't feel like talking about himself, he was too tired to do that tonight. '_I'd rather talk about chibi-san…_' he muttered in his mind.

"Really! That's amazing!" Al almost shouted because of his excitement. Edward smiled at his brother's behaviour. "Have you been in any movies or do you prefer to act in theatre or miniseries?" Al asked. Even Envy grinned at his behaviour.

"Mostly I act in movies but I was once long ago in a late-night drama." Envy answered. "Can't remember the name, though."

"Which movies, perhaps I've seen one of them or at least know one?" Al questioned.

"You're a curious one, aren't you?" Envy laughed.

"Sorry…" Al apologised looking down at the table.

"That's okay…" Envy assured him. "Now let me refresh my memory…" and he started thinking. '_It's odd that I can't remember…_' "Well, at the moment…The most well-known ones are probably _Artificial Life_, _The Philosophers Stone_ and some other science movies…" Envy said slowly. "Can't really remember anything else at the moment…Probably because of the time." It was already long pass midnight and he had been up since four in the morning.

"Really! I've seen the _Artificial Life_. It was really exciting. Who did you play?" Al said offering the cookie plate to Envy at the same time.

"I played Peter." Envy answered.

"Oh! Now that I think about it…I might have been able to guess." Al said and asked something again but Envy wasn't paying too much attention to him any more. He did answer now and then to be polite.

Instead of listening Al, Envy was looking at Edward who was smiling at his brother's behaviour. Edward didn't take part in the conversation and once he had finished his coffee he got up. "I need some sleep so I'm going to bed." he announced and said to Envy. "It was nice to meet you." he said.

"Does chibi-san need his beauty sleep?" Envy grinned. Edward just decided to glare at him.

"Good night!" he said and walked out of the room. Al shouted his reply after him. Envy looked at his watch and noticed how late it actually was.

"I guess I'd better leave." he said and got up. "I still need to take the car back to Greed."

"I understand. Good night!" Al said and started to do the dishes. "You can find your way out of the house, right?" he asked politely. Envy nodded and left the kitchen. He walked to the corridor and saw Edward coming out of the bathroom.

"I hope we see each other again." Envy said to the yawning blond. '_He does seem tired._' Edward looked at him but didn't reply. "Well…I guess I'll leave. Good night." Envy said to him and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "Sleep tight." and then Envy shut the door behind himself. He walked to the car and left.

Inside the house Edward stood still and slowly raised is hand to touch his cheek. He felt the warmth spreading across his face. '_What the hell just happened!_' he screamed in his mind. '_He didn't just do what I think he did_.'

"Nii-san you're red! Are you okay? What if the wound is infected?" Al shouted when he saw the blush on Edward face.

"I-I'm…I'm alright, Al…" Edward managed to say. "I just need to sleep."

* * *

Envy was humming happily all the way while driving to return the car. '_Now this is something to pass the time with for a while_.' he thought and smiled to himself. '_I need to take it slowly to get this one._' Edward had definitely woken up his interest. But unfortunately also his sadistic side was waking up.

'_There's definitely something in his past. There's that accident and…The sorrow in his eyes when he talked about not making the same mistakes again…_'Envy thought parking the car in front of Greed's club. '_An unsolved mystery…Maybe Greed knows something…Perhaps I'll ask…_" Envy laughed at his own thoughts and stepped inside the club.

'_Devil's Nest. Somehow the name fits with Greed's persona_lity.' Envy thought. He had always wondered where his older brother had got the name to his club. '_Maybe I'll find that one out too…Some day_.' He threw the car keys to Greed who was sitting in front of the bar. He caught them just before they hit his head. Envy walked to him and his guest, a dark haired woman. When he reached them, he sat down on a bar stool.

"Now that I've completed my task to accompany the blond chibi-san, may I finally get some alcohol?" Envy asked from Greed but didn't wait for an answer before he reached out to a bottle of whiskey.

"Help yourself!" Greed laughed and the sarcasm could be heard from his voice. He turned back to the woman when Envy opened the bottle and took a long sip. He wasn't listening to the conversation so it took a long time to register that Greed was talking to him. "Would you listen to me for a while or is this spacing out becoming a habit of yours?" he asked and Envy gave him a look that showed he was listening. "I asked, did you have fun tonight?"

"I had as much fun as you can guess when you know how much I hate hospitals." Envy muttered.

"Edward hates hospitals too." the woman said suddenly. Envy looked at her.

"You know chibi-san?" he asked.

"May I introduce you to Izumi Curtis. She has looked after the Elric brothers after the accident." Greed said.

"Oh…" Envy thought that Izumi looked familiar. Like he'd seen her before. But he couldn't recall where.

"I looked after them till a year ago when they moved out." she said.

"You still didn't tell me if you had fun or not." Greed reminded him.

"I don't know…At least I got to spend more time with chibi-san…" Envy answered and drank from the bottle again. One third of the whiskey had already disappeared.

"You're the brat who made Ed break the glass?" Izumi glared at him when he nodded.

"He's quite interesting, you know…" Envy said.

"Is he now?" Greed grinned.

"Yeah…What's happened to him, I wonder…" he had now almost drunken half of the bottle.

"Well, he…" Greed started but stopped when he saw Izumi glaring at him.

"That is not yours to tell!" Izumi said to him angrily.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know what has happened to him." Envy asked.

"Actually…" Greed started. "If you would pay attention to what's happening around you once in a while, you would know."

"But I met him tonight for the first time…" Envy said but saw Greed shaking his head.

"No, you have met him before. But you just don't remember." Greed said. Envy tried to remember but got frustrated when he couldn't.

"When?" he asked.

"A little over two years ago." Greed said and continued before Envy got to ask the next question. "He worked here once in a while. He came when someone of the workers where sick or couldn't make it for some reason."

"I was planning to hire him here when he turned 18 but he had decided to work for Izumi." Greed said. He sounded disappointed about not getting the blond to work at his club.

"Ed had a good reason not to work here." Izumi said suddenly taking part in the conversation. "At the time this was the club where _he_ visited regularly."

"You're right about that." Greed agreed. Envy looked at both of them questioningly. '_Who is this _he_ they're talking about?_' he thought and was about to ask when Izumi spoke again.

"I know you're going to ask whom we are talking about but - forgive me my rudeness - it's none of your business." she said and the look she gave to Greed told him not to tell Envy.

"I need to go back home. It's already almost morning and I need some sleep." she said and stood up. Izumi wished them good night and left.

"I assume you wouldn't tell me if I asked?" Envy said to Greed.

"It's not mine to tell." he answered and took away now almost empty bottle from Envy.

"In that case…I guess I'll go home to get some sleep." Envy said and went to the door. He waved as a good bye and started to walk towards his apartment. Luckily it was only few buildings away from the Devil's Nest.

Envy unlocked the door and got in locking the door behind him. He kicked his shoes off and walked slowly to his bedroom. He stripped off of his clothes and fell on the bed. He was a lot more tired than usual. Within minutes he fell asleep.

End of Chapter Three

* * *

**Disclaimer **I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist

Here's the thrid chapter. Took longer than I thought.

I don't know if there really are those movies I made Envy to participate but while writing I made the names up along the way.

Thank you for your reviews. I hope you have time review again. And you don't need to worry, Al has a good reason to act the way he does, but he won't too rude to Envy anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**What developed from the accident in the night**

Chapter Four

_Envy looked forward and didn't see anything. Anything except black. He was standing in a dark place. When he lifted his arms he could feel walls at his right and left side. Envy concluded that he was standing in a dark corridor. Maybe._

"_How the hell did I get here?" he muttered to himself. Not that he could _see_ anyone else in the corridor. '_Where is here anyway?_' he thought and even asked it out loud but there was no-one to answer to him. Envy stood still in silence. No. It wasn't all that silent. He could hear something. But he couldn't tell what it was. '_The hell with it._' he thought and started moving towards the noise._

_It felt like he had been walking for hours. Nothing changed around him. Only darkness. He barely saw in front of himself. If he lifted his arm to look at it he had to place it less than ten centimetres from his face. There had been nothing else than solid walls. He had been sliding his hands on the walls._

_After a while Envy thought that he saw light coming from what he assumed to be the end of the corridor. He blinked. After all the darkness that had surrounded him, he didn't believe his own eyes. Envy rubbed his eyes and looked again. No. There was definitely a light._

_Envy had already gotten sick of the dark so he hurried towards the light. Normally that would be the wrong decision but considering that he wasn't dead - at least he thought he wasn't - it would be the right decision. When Envy got closer to the light he could made out the lines of a door._

_Now he could also hear humming coming from behind the door. So there was someone else in here. Envy almost started running but it wasn't something he'd do. Even though this had started to give him the creeps but he had to stay calm. He never got scared. He wasn't afraid of anything. So this wouldn't scare him either._

_Finally he reached the door. Quickly he opened it and gazed inside. Though for a moment he couldn't see anything because of the sudden light. Soon enough his eyes adjusted to it and he was able to see who was in the room. His mouth dropped open. He was surprised to see who it was._

"_What are you doing here Edward?" Envy asked out loud before he could stop himself. The blond lifted his head to look at Envy. A small warm smile spread across his face when he recognised Envy. '_Now this is confusing._' Envy thought. '_Why would Edward look so happy to see me?_'_

_But his thoughts were interrupted when Edward ran to him. The blond held him tight. Envy thought that he wouldn't want to die from a hug. "What's gotten into you?" he asked from Edward. The blond only smiled._

"_Chibi-san?" Envy started to worry. Why the hell would Edward smile to him like that? Edward smiled and took Envy's hand to his own. He kept looking at Envy with those beautiful golden eyes. And Envy couldn't turn away from them._

_Edward moved turning Envy at the same time. Now Envy found himself walking backwards to their destination. He was starting to wonder what the blond was after. Then something hit his legs and he fell on his back. He didn't hit the floor since he had bumped into a double bed._

_Edward kept smiling when he crawled on top of him. But the expression in his eyes had changed. If Envy didn't know better he would have said that he saw lust in those golden eyes. '_Now…I haven't known him more than a day… Actually it hasn't been even a day yet._' Envy thought. '_I don't know him too well…But I don't think he'd do that to a stranger…_'_

_But again his thoughts were interrupted. This time by Edward's soft lips. '_He's kissing me!_' Envy screamed in his head. Too soon - for Envy - Edward pulled away. But this time his smile turned into a smirk. He dived down again to seal Envy's lips. Though this time the kiss was more passionate._

_Envy was confused. Still he didn't stop Edward. He wanted this. He was already getting aroused. So Envy didn't stop Edward since he seemed to want it too. After all Edward had started this. Suddenly Edward pulled away from Envy's lips and frowned._

"_Chibi-san?" Envy asked._

"_You're not kissing back…Maybe I should leave…" Edward said disappointedly. Envy looked at him stunned._

"_I will from now on." he whispered to Edward's ear, which made the blond shiver. Envy looked into his golden eyes and thought he could drown in them._

_Envy pulled the blond to a soaring kiss and smirked against Edward's lips when the blond gasped. Envy placed his hand on Edward's lower back. With his other hand he started touching Edward but felt the blond pull away._

"_Let me…" Edward whispered. Envy looked at him curiously but lowered his hands. The blond smiled at him and started to kiss him passionately. He moved to Envy's jaw and continued his way downwards. Edward stayed longer at his neck kissing and sucking the tender skin. Envy moaned. He could feel Edward smirking against his skin._

_Edward moved to Envy's collarbone and licked the skin. While he kissed the same spot again and again his hands where unbuttoning Envy's shirt. Quickly Edward ripped it off and started kissing Envy's chest._

_Envy tried his best to keep quiet. But when Edward found his nipples he couldn't hold back a gasp. When he kept abusing Envy's right nipple with his mouth and left with his hand, Envy couldn't stop a loud moan. Edward let his hand slide down over Envy's abdomen and grasped his growing hard-on. Envy hissed._

_Edward travelled down kissing Envy's skin all the way. At the same time he unbuttoned Envy's pants and pulled them away. Edward smirked when he noticed that Envy wasn't wearing any underwear. '_I can't believe this is happening…_' Envy thought and moaned when Edward grabbed him again._

_Edward started stroking him slowly. Envy was about to tell him to move his hand faster when the blond lowered his head. Thoughts of disbelief came to his mind but Envy lost his ability to think when Edward's warm breath contacted his erection._

_Envy saw Edward smirk and lower his head even closer to his cock. Envy still couldn't believe this was happening. Edward hovered over his throbbing member and licked the head. Envy felt pleasure shot through him and closed his eyes. '_How can he have such an effect on me? I've never felt so much pleasure from this kind of thing._' he thought._

_Envy's eyes shot open when he felt something warm envelop his erection. He looked at the blond between his legs and saw him sucking him. '_Thank god I'm not standing!_' Envy thought. '_Well… A part of me is…But if I had to support myself on my feet I don't think I'd be able to…_' he continued chuckling to himself. Edward raised an eyebrow curiously but fortunately - for Envy - he didn't stop his ministrations._

_Envy noticed that he was being a lot louder than normally during a blow-job. He was moaning because of Edward's tongue teasing him. The sensations from what the blond was doing were something he had never before experienced. Envy tried to hold back but he felt was getting dangerously close to his release. He wanted it to last longer._

_Watching Edward's head rise and drop down again wasn't making it any easier to him. Envy felt his muscles tensing and was about tell Edward to stop so he could last longer but he wasn't fast enough. Edward gave him the last hard suck and…_

….Envy woke up. He panted. "What the…" he muttered. He did not just have a wet dream. At least not about a guy he had only known for a day. "Besides I don't have wet dreams…"

It was actually true. Envy had never before had a wet dream. He had never found anyone attractive enough to dream about. Nor had he ever been interested enough. Envy wondered why he had had one now. He had seen men more feminine than Edward and men who had made him want to take them right there no matter where he was. He found interest in people who were interested in him but Edward didn't seem to care about him at all.

"This is so not me…" Envy muttered and groaned. Normally it was no problem to sleep without clothes but now…He'd had to wash his sheets. Envy hated everything that had something to do with cleaning.

But no way in hell he'd let Sloth wash the sheets. For a young bachelor as himself, it was a good thing that his sister lived next door. As Envy hated doing housework Sloth did for him. For a prise. Of course. But even if he hated doing this, it wasn't an option to let her wash his dirty sheets. She'd never shut up.

And there was a reason why Sloth hadn't yet washed his sheets after Envy's activities in the night. Envy never brought anyone home he always went with them. He'd have his way with them and in the morning he'd be gone like nothing had ever happened in the first place.

Envy got up, ripped the sheets off of his bed, walked into the bathroom, dumped them into the washing machine and put it on. He could always leave to be taking out by Sloth since she was coming tonight. Envy laughed silently and went into the shower to wash himself.

"Thank God I don't have to go to work today…" he mumbled turning on the water. '_The filming for the next movie will start the day after tomorrow…_' Envy closed his eyes trying to relax under the warm water but immediately shot them open. The second he had closed them the image of the blond sucking him had appeared.

He wasn't in the mood to take care of it himself and there was no-one else around, so he didn't want to get hard again. He growled and stepped out of the shower. This wasn't going to be his day.

"What's wrong with me?" he said out loud though there was no-one to answer. Hopefully it's temporary. If it wasn't… What the hell was he supposed to do?

Although he had gotten up at eleven and normally six hour of sleep was enough for him, he felt tired and when it was only 2 pm, He decided to take a nap. If it would possible without dreaming about the blond. After ten minutes Envy had fallen asleep without any dreams.

After two hours he woke up again because of the same reason as before. '_What the hell is wrong with me!?_' Envy yelled to himself inwardly. He walked to the bathroom again to take a shower. This time a cold one. He'd need to get rid of his hard-on.

Envy hissed when the cold water hit his skin but he could feel the effect of it. '_Maybe if I persuade him to have sex with me this problem will go away…_' he thought and started planning how to get the blond. '_Better do it tonight or I wont be able to go to work because of lack of sleep…_'

So at 11 pm Envy was standing in front of the club Cupid 7. He shivered because of the cold wind and stepped inside. Immediately he got warmer. Then the only flaw in his brilliant plan hit him. What if Edward wasn't working tonight?

Fortunately he saw the familiar blond standing behind the bar. Envy smirked and walked closer. If everything would go perfectly he'd get lucky tonight. And Envy was certain that everything would go as he had planned. Only he didn't know that he wasn't the only one after Edward tonight.

Envy sat down on a barstool and waited. Soon Edward would come to ask what he'd like to drink. And there he was after few minutes. But before he could say anything Envy spoke.

"How's your hand?" Envy asked and gave Edward a warm smile.

"It's… Fine." he muttered and eyed Envy suspiciously. "I guess I owe you a drink since I didn't give to you last night." he continued and started to make the drink which Envy had ordered the night before.

"I'm sorry about what I said…" Envy said silently relying on his acting skills to fake sincerity. Although he was a little sorry about what had happened, but only a little.

"It's okay…" Edward said giving him the drink. "Here's the drink. It's called Treacherous Envy."

"Oh…" Envy said. '_How fitting…_' he thought and took a sip from the drink. "This isn't that bad…" he admitted. "Don't go yet…" he whispered when Edward was turning away. Edward raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry I called you girl but your too beautiful to not to make the mistake." Envy said and gave Edward his best seductive smile. Not to his surprise the blond blushed.

"…" Edward didn't know how to respond. Envy reached his arm towards him but Edward stepped far away enough so that Envy couldn't reach. Edward looked away from him to calm himself down.

Envy was disappointed about Edward's reaction. He saw how the other one turned away. Envy was getting frustrated. This wasn't going as he had planned. He looked at Edward trying to figure out what he was thinking.

If Envy hadn't been looking at Edward he might have not seen how the blond suddenly froze. He paled and his eyes where looking for a way to escape. Envy didn't know what made Edward act like this. "No…Not you…" the blond whispered and Envy almost missed it.

"Long time no see, Ed." said the voice behind him and Envy turned to look at him.

End of Chapter Four

* * *

**Disclaimer **I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist

Sorry for the delay. Since I haven't written anything like this before it took a long time to decide how to write it. Although I did know what I wanted to write. So… Please review.

I'll try to update soon but I have four exams next week. Three languages exams. So I really have to read to them. Hopefully I have time to update before the summer vacation because I can't update weekly in summer. There's no Internet where I'm going to spend my holidays. I'm going to die from boredom… Hopefully not…

Thank you for your reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**What developed from the accident in the night.**

Chapter Five

"Long time no see, Ed." said the voice behind him and Envy turned to look at him.

There was a tall man standing behind him._ 'Probably taller than me_.' Envy thought frowning. '_Though, I can't tell for sure since I'm sitting_.' The man had short, dark hair - maybe black, but Envy couldn't tell because of the dim lights. He was dressed neatly. A marine blue button-up shirt and tight black jeans. After noticing the Rolex on his right wrist Envy looked at his clothes again. They also seemed quite expensive.

"Hello shrimp!" said the blond man beside him and Envy turned his gaze towards him, away from the other man's annoying smirk. The blond was rolling an un-lit cigarette on his lips. He was also wearing a button-up shirt but his had red and white stripes. His jeans were dark brown and looked worn-out.

Envy turned to Edward and saw him glaring at the other blond. "Do not call me that!" Edward hissed.

"You're still angry at me, too?" the blond asked trying to look innocent and continued. "I've done nothing to you."

"Don't play with me!" Edward snarled. "You're the one who made the bet with _him_!" he continued and pointed at the dark-haired man and hissing when mentioning him.

"It would be nice to introduce yourself since you interrupted our conversation…" Envy suddenly said preventing Edward from continuing to hiss.

"Normally you introduce yourself before asking someone's name…But…" the dark haired man said. " Name's Mustang… Roy Mustang."

"Like James Bond?" Envy muttered sarcastically but quiet enough that the others didn't hear him. He laughed out loud and gained questioning looks from the others.

"And you are?" Mustang asked. Envy took a moment wondering should he tell or not.

"Envy." He finally said and took a sip from his drink which he had almost forgotten on the table.

"No last name…" Mustang blurted out.

"Not for you to know…" Envy said and got a glare from the dark haired man.

"No need to be so gloom…" Mustang's blond friend said. " Hey! I'm Jean Havoc." he said and offered his hand. Envy shook it and eyed the two. Then he looked at Edward who still seemed to be looking a way out.

"Can I get another?" Envy asked Edward lifting his glass. The blond nodded and started to make one. After a minute or two the drink was done and Edward gave it to Envy. But before he had a change to move away Envy took a hold of his hand and leaned closer. "You alright?" he whispered.

"Eh…" Edward mumbled. "I…I'm fine…"

"You sure?" Envy asked again. Edward gave him a small smile. "Okay…" Envy didn't believe him but let it slide. For now.

"So… How do you two know the chibi-san?" Envy asked turning away from Edward. He noticed Mustang looking at him and Havoc had disappeared. He saw the blond dancing a little further away.

"That none of your business…" Mustang snarled at him.

"What did I do to you?" Envy asked. He was starting to get annoyed at his behaviour. Usually people didn't dare to argue with him or treat him like this.

Since Mustang didn't obviously want to talk to him, Envy didn't try to start a conversation. After all he didn't want to talk to the man either. He decided to concentrate on his drink. Edward had disappeared somewhere. Probably the backroom.

Mustang was looking for Edward too. When he didn't see him Mustang frowned. He even asked Charles where the blond might have gone but the bartender didn't have time to answer since someone had come to ask Mustang to dance. Still frowning he agreed and disappeared to the dancing crowd with her.

"If you were wondering Edward went to keep his break." Charles informed him.

"Thought so…" Envy shrugged but didn't move from his seat. '_I probably need to postpone my plan…_' he thought. '_It seems that I am more sympathetic than I thought_.'

For some reason, unknown to Envy, he didn't want to hurt Edward. '_This isn't like me…_' he frowned at himself. '_What's happened to me?_' he wondered. He was getting upset at himself and was thinking of leaving for the night.

But then he noticed someone coming to his direction. '_Isn't that…What's his name again…Mustang's friend…Jean?_' Envy remembered. '_Maybe I can get some answers from him…_' he thought. Jean sat next to him and ordered a drink.

"I already asked your friend but he didn't want answer…But perhaps you'll answer me…" Envy started. '_Better take it slowly and not ask straight away…_' he thought.

"Yeah?" Jean asked reaching out for his drink Charles was offering to him.

"I was just wondering… How do you two know chibi-san?"

Jean coughed and looked at him. Then he laughed. "That doesn't surprise me…He doesn't like to talk about it much…"

"Talk about what?" Envy asked.

"We used to go to the same school…" Jean started to tell.

"You went to the same school? Why wouldn't he want to talk about it?" Envy didn't understand.

"You see…" Jean started but stopped. He looked like he was considering should he say it or not. "You see…Those two. Meaning Roy and the shrimp. They used to date."

"What?" Envy almost yelled. But he didn't raise his voice. Besides who would have noticed. The music was so loud that they already had to speak quite loud to be heard.

"Yeah…" Jean sighed. He was looking at the table and rolling his empty glass. "I know I should take any sides…Although I wouldn't know which side to take…" he muttered. "They were both hurt after it…"

"What do you mean?" Envy asked.

"You see…Roy doesn't easily give up on thing he believes belong to him…And after Edward left him he didn't know what to do with himself…" Jean seemed to be talking to himself more than to Envy.

"Edward dumped him?" Envy smirked. '_Go chibi-san!_' he thought.

"Yeah…Even I have to admit that Roy deserved it." Jean said. "Can I have another?" he asked the bartender.

"Edward had a good reason to leave him…After all Roy did go too far…" he continued.

"Chibi-san mentioned a bet. What was it about?" Envy wanted to know.

"That I can't tell you." Jean said and continued before Envy got to complain. "Edward will tell you himself if he wants to…All I can say is that the bet is the reason why he left Roy…"

Envy was about to argue but then he thought he had heard something. "Did you hear something?" he asked Jean. He shook his he and said no. '_Am I going paranoid or did sound like Edward?_" Envy thought. He hadn't heard wrong when they heard someone, most likely Edward, shouting in the backroom.

"Stay away from me! Don't touch me!" came the very angry voice from the backroom. Envy thought he heard fear in the voice too. Within seconds Envy was rushing towards the backroom.

* * *

When Roy had walk to the bar Edward's first thought was '_Why is he here?_' He had tried to find away to escape but of course they had to talk to him. Soon he had a change to retreat to the backroom saying that he'd take a break. He was wondering if he could just leave and avoid facing Roy again.

"But I can't do that…I left early just yesterday…" he said out loud and sat down on the sofa. Edward leaned against the wall and sighed. Somehow he felt it was going to be a very long and stressful night.

He didn't know how much time had passed since he had closed his eyes for a minute and dozed off. But he woke up when he heard the door close. Edward opened his eyes and jumped to his feet. "What are you doing here?" he asked panicking. "Costumers aren't allowed to come here."

"But I'm not only a costumer. Am I?" Roy asked walking closer to the blond. Edward instinctively tried to back away but he was already against the wall. He was getting more afraid of the man when he noticed he smelled quite much of alcohol. Even his voice gave away that Roy had been drinking. '_He probably started at home…_' Edward thought.

"I know you've missed me too." Roy said coming closer and reaching out to brush Edward's blond locks behind his ear. Edward shivered under his touch and Roy mistook it as pleasure. "See. You missed me."

"Don't touch me." Edward said after regaining his voice. Mostly to his own surprise his voice didn't tremble. '_Don't be afraid of him. Don't be afraid of him_.' went on over and over again in his mind. With it he felt braver and glared the man standing in front of him. "Don't touch me!" Edward hissed.

"Now. Don't be like that. Admit that you like it." Roy whispered to him leaning forward planning to kiss the blond. Edward took a fast side step and managed to avoid his lips.

"I told not to touch me!" Edward said raising his voice. He could only hope that someone would hear him and come to help. Roy obviously had had too much to drink and wasn't acting like his normal, calm self.

Roy seemed to have lost his self-control. He crabbed Edward's wrists and pushed him against the lockers. Edward winced when his back hit the locker door. Roy forced their lips together. Edward tried to struggle. But being pinned against the hard surface he felt that he couldn't do anything.

Then Edward realized something vital to help him. '_How could I forget?_' he questioned from himself. Edward raised his left foot and stamped down on Roy's foot. But not using too much strength. After all with the automail you could brake bones. Roy gasped and broke away from the forceful kiss. This gave Edward an opportunity to get away from his reach.

"Stay away from me! Don't touch me!" Edward yelled at him now that he had the change. Roy groaned and started to move closer again. Though he didn't get too far until Envy rushed through the door. He immediately pulled Edward to his side and glared at Roy. Jean came in after him and thanked god that looks couldn't kill.

"What do you think you're doing?" Envy growled. Edward looked at him when he was waiting an answer from Roy. '_Why is he so serious about this? It's not like we're dating…_" Edward thought. When Roy didn't answer Envy growled again. "Keep your hand to yourself." he said and dragged Edward out of the backroom. Jean was left behind to look after his friend.

"I can walk on my own." Edward said to Envy and pulled his arm away from him. But Envy snatched Edward's arm back. He lead Edward towards the backdoor. "Where are you taking me?" Edward asked getting annoyed at Envy.

"I think you'd better go home." Envy answered. Edward started to struggle since he still had work to do. He couldn't just leave. He was going to say it to Envy but the green haired man turned towards him. Envy's purple eyes gazed at him seriously. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to continue working when you're crying."

"I'm not crying!" Edward argued. Envy brushed his thump over Edwards cheek and moved it so that Edward could see. '_When did I start crying?_' Edward questioned himself.

"Do you agree with me?" Envy asked looking behind the blond. Edward turned around to see Izumi nodding behind him. That was all Envy needed and he started to drag the blond again. "Is your car still here from last night?" he suddenly asked.

"Yeah …" Edward said. He was still confused about Envy's behaviour.

"Where is it?"

Edward led Envy to his car. He was planning to drive but Envy pushed him to the other side of the car and sat down on the driver's seat. Edward didn't protest. He was too tired for that. It didn't take long to drive to Edward's house. After all Envy was driving. When they stopped they both got out of the car. Envy followed him to the front door and Edward was grateful for it. Alphonse was probably already in bed and he could like to have some company.

Edward sat down on the sofa and Envy sat down next to him. He reached out and pulled the blond leaning against him. He waited for a while if Edward wanted to pull away but when the blond didn't move he wrapped his arms around him. "Could you tell what happened?" he whispered.

"What?" Edward asked. He was almost sleeping already.

"What happened between you and Mustang? And I don't mean tonight." Envy whispered near his ear.

"Oh…" Edward mumbled. "Fine. But let me sleep first…I'll tell you in the morning."

Envy nodded but Edward didn't see it. He was really tired and when he closed his eyes he fell asleep within seconds. Envy held him closer and dozed off himself satisfied that he'd finally find out what had happened between Edward and Roy.

End of Chapter Five

* * *

**Disclaimer **I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist

I don't think I wrote this chapter too well. I could have done better but didn't have the time to think.

I don't know when I get to a computer again. So… The next chapter might take quite a long time. And I apologize for it but can't do nothing about it.

Thank you for your reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

**What developed from the accident in the night**

Chapter Six

The next morning Envy woke up from his dreamless sleep. He was in no hurry to open his eyes since he was comfortable where he was_. 'Maybe I should get up._' he thought and tried to get up. He couldn't because something heavy and warm was on him. '_What the…_' he opened his eyes and looked around. Envy didn't remember where he was but when he looked at the blond sleeping on top of him it all came back to him.

'_Thank god I didn't dream about him tonight. It would have been awkward to wake up with a hard-on._' he thought and looked at Edward. Then he noticed that even if he hadn't dreamed about Edward he still had gotten hard. '_Fuck!_' he cursed in his mind and tried to will it down. Didn't help. Edward shifting on him didn't help either.

Envy looked at the clock on the wall. '_It's already almost nine. How the hell did we manage not to fall off the sofa?_' he thought still trying to will his hard-on down. Envy even tried to picture people he knew, to get it down. It didn't work when Edward decided to turn around again. It was a miracle that the blond hadn't woken up Envy's erection pressing against his side.

Then Envy heard giggling from the living room door. And his problem was solved. Edward's little brother standing at the door was quite a good turn-off.

"You two actually look cute together." Alphonse said and walked to the kitchen. Edward woke up because of the voice and blinked. Then he noticed where he had been sleeping and quickly moved to the other end of the sofa. Then he blushed.

"Sorry…" Edward said looking down. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you…" he muttered.

"No problem. Glad to be at service." Envy said and smirked inwardly at Edward's blush. '_He looks really adorable when he's blushing._' Envy thought. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"…" Edward didn't say anything but his face turned even darker red. "…Yes…" he finally mumbled. Envy just smiled at him.

"You two want some coffee?" Alphonse yelled from the kitchen, which startled Edward.

"Yeah!" Envy yelled back to him. Edward looked a bit panicked.

"Did Al see us?" he suddenly asked. Envy nodded as an answer and Edward sank lower on the sofa.

"Don't worry! He thought we looked cute together." Envy tried to cheer up the blond.

"But we're not even together!" Edward said. '_I wonder what Al is thinking?_' he thought.

"You're right about that…" Envy muttered. '_But that can easily be changed!_' he thought and smirked. He pulled Edward up from the sofa. "Come on! Let's get some coffee!"

They walked together to the kitchen and saw Alphonse making breakfast. "Would you like some breakfast too Envy?" he asked without turning to look at them.

"If that's not a problem…" Envy answered and sat down on the nearest chair. Edward went to get cups, plates and…Well basically everything they needed. "Can I help with anything?" Envy asked.

"You're our guest, so you don't need to do anything." Alphonse quickly said. He served the breakfast on three plates and then handed on to Envy.

"Thanks…" Envy mumbled. '_Am I supposed to eat all this?_' he asked from himself and eyed the plate. There was bacon, eggs, toast, few tomatoes and an orange. And of course the cup of coffee.

Edward was about to sit next to him but then suddenly sighed.

"What's the matter?" Envy asked.

"I did promise to tell you what happened between me and Roy, didn't I?" he sighed again.

"Yeah…" Envy said.

"Thought so…Let's go to my room…" Edward muttered taking his plate and heading out of the room. Quickly Envy stood up and followed. He somehow managed not to drop anything from his plate or spill his coffee.

Edward stomped up the stairs and opened the second door on the right. While opening the door he somehow balanced both the plate and cup on the same hand. "Come in." he mumbled and disappeared into the room. Envy quickly stepped inside. "Help yourself…" Edward said sitting down on his bed and putting down the plate on the side table.

Envy headed towards the chair next to the bookshelf and put his plate and cup onto one of the shelves.

"So… How much do you know already?" Edward asked from him.

"Well…Only what I heard from Jean last night." Envy started and took a sip from his coffee. "You and Roy dated when you were still in school and… You dumped him."

"And something about a bet." Envy added after a while of thinking.

"Yeah…" Edward sighed. "That's the whole thing basically…" He put a tomato in his mouth and after swallowing it he started. "It all started almost three years ago…"

**Flashback**

_Edward couldn't believe it. The richest, most handsome and popular boy in school had asked him out. Roy Mustang had asked him out. And most importantly, Roy was the boy Edward had had a crush on since the first day of school when he for the first time saw Roy. Of course he had agreed to go. Why wouldn't he have?_

_Of course Edward had acted as if he didn't care but inside he was dancing from joy. This was the first time after the accident he had been this happy. And they hadn't gone out yet. '_I can't wait to tell Al!_' he thought and almost ran home._

"_You home Al?" Edward yelled right after he got pass the front door. He kicked his shoes of and hurried to the kitchen where Alphonse would most likely be at this time of day. He wasn't wrong._

"_How was your day at school, nii-san?" Al asked closing the oven. The brunette was already making dinner._

"_Great!" the older one of the brothers said and threw his schoolbag to the stairs._

"_I can see that." Al said after turning around to look at his brother. Edward had a wide smile on his face. The blond hopped to sit on the table._

"_Guess what, guess what?" Edward asked cheerfully._

"_What?" Al asked. "And please sit on a chair." he continued. Edward frowned but did as told._

"_Remember the guy I've been talking about?" Edward said smiling again._

"_Yes. What about him?" Al questioned._

"_He asked me out! He actually asked me out!" Edward grinned._

"_Really?!"_

"_Yeah. I can't believe it myself…" the blond whispered. '_I know I'm acting like a fool but I can't help it._' he thought._

"_I'm really happy for you, nii-san." Alphonse smiled. He gave his brother a hug._

"_When's your date?" Al asked pulling away from the hug._

"_Next Saturday." Edward said. He was still amazed how lucky he was._

"_But that only three days from here." Al sounded surprised. "And you've got a big exam on Monday."_

"_I know."_

"_You should have suggested another day." Al said. '_He could be my mother…_' Edward thought._

"_I know!" Edward said. "But…I was afraid that he wouldn't want to go out with me if I didn't agree on the day…"_

"_I doubt that…" Al muttered._

"_But I promise to read to the exam, too." Edward said. '_Why do I need to promise him that?_' he questioned himself._

_The next day Edward fell asleep in three of his classes. The teachers all asked what was the matter and he explained that he hadn't slept well. Which was quite true. He hadn't been able to sleep because he was too excited about the coming Saturday. 'Thank god, I still have the pills I got when I needed help to sleep after the accident.' Edward thought on his way home._

_Saturday came all too quickly to the nervous blond. Edward didn't know what to wear or anything else for the matter. And when the doorbell rang Alphonse nearly had to drag him to the door. Edward tried to control his shaking hand while reaching out to open the door. He opened it and smiled at Roy._

"_Good evening, gorgeous." Roy greeted him. Edward felt the heat rising on his cheeks. "Oh…Aren't you cute." Roy commented his reaction._

"…" _Edward didn't know what to say._

"_Are you coming or not?" Roy asked from him after a while when Edward didn't seem to move anywhere._

"_Oh…Yeah!" the blond replied stepping out of the house and closing the door behind himself._

"_Is that…" Edward was stunned when he saw the car Roy had come to pick him up._

"_A limo? Yes, it is." Roy said calmly opening the car door for Edward._

"_But…" Edward tried to collect himself. "But we're only going to go to eat and then watch a movie."_

"_That's right. But you let me choose the place where we will eat, didn't you?" Roy said pushing Edward gently into the car and then got into the car himself._

"_Then where are we going?" Edward asked. He was getting curious and even more nervous. If they were going there in a limo it had to be fancy, right? '_How am I supposed to afford something like that?_' Edward thought._

"_To my favourite restaurant." Roy simply said. When he saw the worried look from his blond date, he continued. "You don't need to worry about money. I'm paying."_

_Edward was about to argue but then the car stopped. "We're here." Roy said and got out of the limo. Edward quickly followed and managed to get out of the car without tripping over. He looked up to see where they had arrived and froze. They were standing in front of a very high-class French restaurant._

"_Any brain activity left?" Roy joked waiving his hand in front of Edward's face._

"_Don't…Don't they have some kind of dress code here?" Edward managed to ask looking down at himself. He had finally decided to wear black jeans with a rip on the right knee, a simple black top and a red coat. '_There's no way I'd get in wearing these._' he thought._

"_Yes. Normally we would have to wear suits, but my friend owns this place…So he'll let us in wearing simple clothes." Roy answered._

'Well that's a way…_' Edward thought and noticed that Roy wasn't wearing lot different clothes than he was. Roy had a dark blue top - which showed off his slightly muscular arms - and white jeans._

"_You coming?" Roy asked from the door looking back. '_When did he get all the way there?_' Edward wondered._

"_Coming!" he said and ran to Roy._

_Inside the restaurant they got their seats and ordered. Well Roy ordered for both of them since Edward wasn't used to French food and didn't know what to order. During dinner they talked about each other. Well mostly Roy talked, about himself, which didn't bother Edward. After all he didn't want to talk about his past and there was not much to tell about the present._

_It didn't bother Edward that they didn't get to finish their dinner, either. Before they had eaten everything, the owner of the restaurant, Roy's friend, Hughes came to their table and pulled out a photo album full of pictures of his adorable, little daughter, whose third birthday was coming soon. This made Roy stand up and apologize that they had to leave or they'd be late from the movie. Hughes frowned when Roy paid for the food. '_It's still one and a half an hour till the movie starts._' Edward thought and was going to say it out loud but he was already dragged towards the door by Roy._

"_Sorry about that." Roy apologized letting go of Edward's had once they were outside. "When Hughes starts to talk about his daughter, he never shuts up."_

"_It's okay…" Edward muttered. '_I didn't even like the food…_' he thought. He was shivering because of the cold wind. "So…What do we do now? The movie doesn't start yet."_

"_Let's just drive around." Roy said and called to his driver. After few minutes the limo stopped in front of them._

_The rest of the evening didn't go too well either. Roy had insisted that they went to see a horror movie. Edward wasn't too fond of them. Somewhere during the movie Roy had put his hand on Edward's right knee - to Edward's relief, he didn't want to start to explain about the automail - and started to move his hand higher on Edward's thigh. Edward wasn't too comfortable with it so he put his hand on his lap. Roy had to stop moving his hand when it hit Edward's own. Nothing else happened during the movie._

_After they left the movie theater Roy took Edward back to his house and walked with him to the door. "I had fun!" Edward only commented opening the door._

"_I'm glad for that." Roy said and leaned forward. He gave Edward a gentle kiss on the lips. Then he walked back to the limo and drove away._

_Edward stood there dazed one foot inside the house until Alphonse's voice woke him up. "Are you coming in or not?"_

"_Yeah…" he muttered as an answer thought Alphonse didn't hear it, and stepped inside closing the door. He hurried to his room yelling 'good night' to Alphonse and fell to his bed. Edward rolled over to face the ceiling and slowly raised his hand to touch his lips. Again he didn't get any sleep the following night._

_The next two weeks were the happiest time in Edward's life. He spent time with Roy after school. And Al didn't need to worry about his grades, being the genius he was, Edward passed all exams with the highest grades. Roy took him out the next Saturday._

_On their second night out, Roy took him to the same French restaurant they went on their first date. They ran from the restaurant like last time because of the same reason, of course. The rest of the night they walked in the park holding hands. Edward liked it more than going to the movies. And like last time after walking Edward to the door, Roy gave him a kiss. But this time the kiss was more passionate._

_On their third date, Roy decided to take Edward to a quite new club which he hadn't yet visited himself._

"_Where are we going to night?" the blond asked when they were driving towards their destination._

"_To Devil's Nest, it's a new club and the owner isn't too strict with minors."_

"_To a club?" Edward asked with wide eyes. Roy just nodded. "But I don't drink…" Edward muttered._

_Roy led him to the dance floor. Edward wasn't used to dancing. He had to concentrate in what he was doing. To Edward's relief Roy soon spotted some of his friends at the bar. Roy dragged Edward to the bar and introduced his friends. Though the blond knew most of them from school. They chatted for a while about things Edward didn't know too much, so he stayed silent._

_In time there came people to ask the others to dance and soon Edward was only with Roy and the only girl in the group, Riza. She asked Roy to dance and after Edward said it didn't bother him, Roy went to the dance floor with her. Now Edward was sitting alone. He watched the bartender with black hear and sunglasses do his work. '_I'd rather do his job than go back to the dance floor._' he thought. Lost in his thoughts Edward didn't see the said bartender heading his way._

"_You sure you're not a minor, boy?" the bartender asked startling Edward. He didn't know what to answer except that he was indeed a minor. "Don't sweat on it kid!" the bartender laughed. "Name's Greed. I own this place." he said offering his hand and Edward shook it._

"_So you really don't mind that I'm a minor?" Edward asked._

"_No. Even my little brother has been going to bars and clubs way before he would have been allowed to." Greed said._

"_You want something to drink while waiting your friends?" Greed asked._

"_I don't drink…And none of them actually is my friend…Except Roy and he's my boyfriend…" Edward muttered._

"_Then why don't I make something for you?" Greed suggested._

"…_Fine…" Edward mumbled._

"_And I'd watch out for the bastard, Roy. He's no good for you." Greed suddenly said._

"_What do you mean?" Edward asked but Greed didn't get to answer when Roy came back._

_The rest of the time they mostly stayed at the bar and Roy kept ordering drinks for them. After three or four drinks - their names Edward didn't memorize - Edward said that he had had enough. Roy frowned at him but didn't order him a new one. Edward knew that he and Roy, too, were a little drunk. Fortunately he was still able to think quite clearly._

_They left the club when Roy had drunk few drinks more. They headed towards the limo but before they got into it Edward crabbed Roy's hand._

"…_What?" Roy asked calmly._

"_I…I can't go home like this!" Edward said starting to panic. "I smell of alcohol and cigarettes. What would Al think?"_

"_You can come to my place and take a shower." Roy suggested and turned towards the car hiding his sly smirk._

"_Okay…" Edward agreed and followed him to the limo._

_It didn't take long to drive to Roy's house. After they got out of the car Roy send off the driver. Though to Edward it sounded like thanking for good work and sending him home. '_How am I getting home?!_' Edward wondered. When they stepped inside Edward was amazed by the size of the entry hall. '_He certainly has money…_' Edward thought._

"_So…Where's the bahtro…" he didn't get to finish the question. Roy had sealed his lips with a heated kiss. Roy started leading him somewhere without breaking the kiss. Soon they managed to enter Roy's bedroom without problems. Quickly Roy started to take off Edward's clothes and his own._

"_What are you doing?!" Edward managed to ask when Roy pulled away from the kiss to take in some much needed air. But he didn't get an answer when Roy continued to kiss him again. In no time Edward found himself lying on the silky sheets of Roy's bed. Edward got a chance to speak again when Roy moved to kiss his neck._

"_Roy." Edward said trying to stay calm and not to panic. "Roy I don't want this. I do like you…But I'm not ready for this yet." he said but Roy didn't seem to hear him anymore. And because of the alcohol he had drunk, Edward didn't have the strength to push Roy away. Not even with his automail, which - for some reason - Roy hadn't noticed. There was nothing that would make the other one stop now._

_Roy quickly stretched him to make it easier for himself and less painful to Edward, but he didn't use any lube to easy it further. Roy pushed in with one fast thrust. He didn't wait to let Edward to adjust to his size. Instead he started thrusting and steadily increased the speed._

_Either Roy was too drunk or he didn't care, it didn't matter which when he still didn't hear Edward scream when he was penetrated or hear the blond pleading him to stop or see him crying because of the pain. Edward was relieved when Roy finally came and collapsed next to him. Roy fell asleep and Edward curled up and cried in silence till he too fell asleep tears still in his eyes._

_Edward woke up when he heard talking. He recognized the voice. Roy was on the phone. Immediately last night came back. Edward wanted to cry again but remained silent after hearing his own name. Roy was talking about him to the person on the other end of the phone call._

"_You agreed last night that it still counts even if he's a little drunk. So that he's more…willing." Roy said to the phone walking around in his room._

"_Yeah…Of course I have proof. Do you think I'm stupid?" he snarled._

"_I filmed it." Roy answered to the question asked in the phone and in Edward's mind._

"_Now you have to do your part of the deal." Roy continued to the phone._

"_Yes. The whole next week." He said and listened to other one. "No. There's no way you're getting out of this."_

_Soon after that Roy ended the call and came back to bed. Edward pretended to be asleep. '_Maybe it not what it seems… Maybe he really likes me and just couldn't help himself._' he thought trying to forget what he had heard Roy talk on the phone. '_NO! Don't make any excuses for him!_' Edward yelled in his mind. '_Great! I'm arguing with myself._' he frowned._

_Edward waited and made sure that Roy had fallen asleep again before getting out of the bed with great difficulty. He stopped himself from cursing his hurting back. He didn't want Roy to wake up. Edward found his clothes on the floor and quickly dressed himself. After ten minutes he had found his way out of the house without anybody noticing. Roy probably had servants._

_After quite a while Edward found his way home and locked himself in his room. He didn't leave his room for three days, he didn't even let Alphonse in. He didn't eat anything. He could stop himself from crying._

_On the fourth day Edward pulled himself together. '_I'm not a girl and I can handle this!_' he thought, got himself out of bed and ready for school. He didn't feel like crying anymore, so he didn't cry. During the last three days he had build a wall around his heart. Now anything Roy would do wouldn't hurt him._

_Edward was late from the first class but he wasn't going to his classes yet. He was going to break up with his so called boyfriend. It was already past the first lesson and there wasn't a teacher inside the classroom. Edward didn't go in yet. He stopped to listen for a while._

"_He lost the bet, nothing more. Now leave him alone." came Roy's voice from the classroom. "He didn't believe I'd be able to fuck the blond within a month. He was wrong. I did in little over three weeks."_

_Edward walked into the room and everyone went silent. Only his steps where heard. He walked straight to Roy._

"_Good morning, my dear. Have you been sick?" Roy greeted him._

"_You know… I loved you." Edward stated without answering Roy's question._

"_I love you too." Roy said._

"_Didn't you hear me? I said I loved you. Which means I don't anymore." Edward said coldly._

"_But… My dear…" Roy tried to say but Edward slapped him with his left hand. This made Roy stand up. Which was a mistake because Edward aimed his right fist - his automail - straight to his stomach. Roy flew to the back wall. The distance from his desk to the wall was quite long._

"_We're through." Edward said out loud._

_Then Edward turned towards Jean who was sitting next to Roy's desk. "You seem to be the one who made the bet with him." Edward said pointing at Roy. Jean was wearing a pink bunny-costume with ears, too. It was quite revealing, like one of those normally used by women._

"_Yeah…" Jean said fearing he'd get hit too._

"_Does his win still count when the truth is that he raped me?" Edward asked making everyone turn towards Roy._

"_I did no such thing…" Roy said still sitting on the floor leaning against the wall._

"_I still call it a rape even if you're in a relationship but the other one doesn't want it." Edward said and walked out of the class._

"_You didn't show the proof and it would show if you…" Jean started to say before Edward came back to the door._

"_And Roy. If I were you I'd dispose of your 'evidence'. It can be used against you if I take this to court. Edward said and left. But even Edward knew he couldn't do anything. With Roy's money, he'd be able to get away with it easily. Roy could probably even make them believe Edward had done it to him._

_The next night Edward was waling towards the Devil's Nest to ask Greed if he needed a part-time employee. '_Working is one way to get your mind away from things you don't want to think about._' he thought and opened the club's front door._

**End of Flashback**

"Shit!" was all Envy was able to say at the moment. He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to go out, find out where Mustang lived and go there to beat him till his own mother didn't recognize him. But the blond needed him now, so Envy didn't do what he wanted.

Edward was hugging his pillow and looked like he was about to cry. Envy stood up and walked to him. He took Edward to a tight embrace. He let the blond cry. Envy waited till he calmed down. "You deserve better." he whispered to Edward.

They just stayed still for almost an hour and Envy kept holding the blond.

"You can let go now. I'm fine." Edward said.

"What if I don't want to?" Envy asked smiling gently, even though Edward couldn't see it.

"…" the blond didn't say answer. He didn't actually want Envy to let go. He felt comfortable in his embrace.

"You working tonight?" Envy suddenly asked.

"Yeah…" came the tired answer.

"Tomorrow?"

"No. Why are you asking?" Edward questioned.

"I know it's probably not the right time…But…Let's go out!" Envy replied.

"What?" Edward mumbled pulling away from Envy. "Are you asking me out? On a date?"

"Yes." was the simple answer.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Because I want to go out with you." Envy answered. "We don't have to start dating if you don't want to. But decide after tomorrow, okay?" he continued when he saw Edward eyeing him suspiciously.

"…Fine…" Edward agreed after a while. This made Envy hug him.

"Now you should go to sleep. You need your strength at work." Envy said getting up. "I need to go to work tomorrow…But I can get away around three." he continued.

"…Oh…" Edward mumbled.

"We'll be filming here." Envy said giving Edward a piece of paper. Edward looked at it. There was an address written on it. "Come before three and we'll leave to our date, okay?"

"…Sure."

"Now go to sleep." Envy ordered. "Sweet dreams."

Envy was out of the room before Edward could say anything. It didn't take long to leave the house. Envy had to hurry. He wanted to plan their date before work. '_I'm definitely not behaving like myself around chibi-san. But I don't care anymore._' he thought and smiled.

END OF CHAPTER SIX

* * *

**Disclaimer **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

I managed to update. I'm glad about it too. Now I don't have to update with too many chapters at the same time. I wrote two chapters during my absence.

This became a quite long chapter for me at least. Probably the longest I'll write. And I apologize to Roy's fans for making him this bad. I had to even though I think his normally a nice guy.

Thank you for your reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

**What developed from the accident in the night**

Chapter Seven

Edward was hesitating. He was now standing in front of the address Envy gave him and he didn't know if he should go inside. After work he had slept for a few hours so he'd be able to stay awake on their date. It would be quite embarrassing to fall asleep. Choosing what to wear wasn't a big problem. After what happened with Roy the insides of his wardrobe had changed. Nowadays mostly all his clothes were black. Mainly all the clothes with other colours had been bought by Alphonse.

So Edward had ended up wearing black leather pants. They were like a new skin on him. He had seen how Envy looked at him when he wore his looser leather pants. For some reason - still unknown to him - Edward had liked the way Envy had looked at him. He wore a simple black shirt and a red button-up shirt opened on it.

"Hey kid!" someone interrupted his thoughts. This someone had managed to sneak up to him and was now towering over him. '_Damn, he's tall!_' Edward thought and leaned back to look at the man. "Nobody's allowed here except those who are supposed to be here." the man stated.

"Very smart, Einstein…" Edward muttered. The man eyed him angrily.

"Meaning the filming group and I've met every one of them. And you're not one of them." he said. "Of course actors, actresses and their managers are allowed inside but since you're coming alone and not with a manager, I'd say you're neither."

"I was invited here by one of the actors." Edward simply stated. The man was about to say something but he was interrupted.

"Are you Edward? You have to be Edward, right?" a young woman yelled and ran to them.

"Yes…Yes. I'm Edward. But how…" Edward said. The woman interrupted him, too.

"Envy told me you were coming. I'm his manager, Melissa." She said smiling.

"He told it to you too." she said to the man.

"I don't recall…Wait! A blond with pretty eyes! That's him?" the man said surprised. "I thought he meant a woman…" he muttered.

"Follow me." Melissa said and headed towards the building. Edward walked after her.

"Where are you taking me?" Edward asked looking around.

"To Envy's dressing room." she replied without turning around. "He told me to get you once you arrived and guide you to his room."

"Is Envy already in his room?" Edward questioned her. '_How can she walk this fast? She's shorter than I am._' he thought. Melissa was indeed about five centimetres shorter than Edward. She had blue eyes and light brown hair. She was wearing a green dress.

"He should be. They stopped shooting for the day ten minutes ago." Melissa answered. She quickly turned around a corner and Edward almost walked past it. "It's right over here."

Suddenly Melissa stopped walking and Edward didn't have time to react. He bumped into her. "Why'd you stop?" he asked.

"This is Envy's dressing room." Melissa said pointing to her left. Edward turned to look at the door. There was Envy's name on it. "Just go in."

"You're leaving?" Edward asked when Melissa turned back to where they came.

"You don't need me there." She said smiling and walked away.

Edward hesitated again. Now that he was standing alone in front of the door he didn't know if he should go in or not. '_Damn it. I came all the way here!_' he thought opening the door and stepped inside before he could change his mind. There was no-one at sight. '_He was supposed to be here, right?_' Edward wondered.

"James, did you forget something? Again." Envy said walking out of the bathroom. "Oh…It's you, chibi-san!" he said sounding happier. He laughed when he saw Edward blushing and looking anywhere but him. Envy had walked out of the bathroom after a shower wearing only a towel which only covered enough not to reveal his private parts.

"Maybe I'll wait outside…" Edward said and ran out of the room. Envy laughed silently and shook his head at Edward's behaviour. '_There is no need to be embarrassed. We are both men and have basically the same parts. Maybe a little different from each other but still…_' he thought and started to get dressed.

Outside the room Edward was trying to calm himself. '_This is stupid. I shouldn't be this embarrassed._' he thought. His blush was already settling down. Until Edward remembered that Envy had also seen him wearing only a towel. This made him blush again. '_I need to learn to control myself. I can't continue flushing like this._' Edward thought. He managed to completely settle down his blush just before Envy stepped out of the door.

"I just love it when you blush." Envy said smiling and taking hold of Edward's hand. While the blond fought against a new blush Envy led him out of the building. "You look cuter like that." Envy complemented him.

"Thanks…I guess…" Edward muttered.

"Besides. Your face can match your shirt." Envy joked. Edward frowned and hit him lightly.

"Stop that!" Edward said supposedly annoyed. He finally paid attention to what Envy was wearing. He had black, long shorts and a white button-up shirt with last few buttons undone. This was the first time Edward saw Envy with his long, green hair tied up. '_He looks good like that._' he thought. Edward decided to tell it to Envy since he had complemented him too. In a way. "You look good, too." he mumbled.

"Why thank you, chibi-san." Envy said smiling happily.

"Don't call me that!" Edward nearly snarled.

"Then what should I call you?" Envy asked curiously although he had already decided what to call Edward.

"Never considered using my name?" the blond asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hmmm…" Envy mumbled like he was thinking. "No. Can't do that. It's only for special occasions." he said.

"…" Edward stayed silent. He didn't know if Envy was teasing him or was he serious.

"I know!" Envy suddenly announced like he had just figured it out. "I'll just call you Edo." he said smiling slyly.

"What?" Edward asked confused. "How'd you come up that?" he continued but didn't get an answer from Envy.

"Where do you think we're going, Edo?" Envy asked suddenly.

"Eh? How should I know?" Edward questioned. "You're the one who asked me out. I assumed you'd decide where we would go."

"What if I haven't planned anything?"

"You can't be serious?" Edward asked starting to sound a little worried.

"Don't worry, Edo. I was sneaky and asked your brother if you'd ever gone there before. Surprisingly you haven't." Envy said pondering.

"So…Where are we going?"

"To an amusement park." Envy said cheerfully raising his arm to point at the park in front of them.

"Seriously?" Edward asked eyeing him. "Aren't those more for like kids?"

"Yes…Perhaps. But I'm sure you'll enjoy your time." Envy said confident.

"Oh yeah." Edward said after they had paid for their tickets. "I forgot to ask…"

"What?"

"Who's James?"

"James?" Envy asked.

"The one you mistook me for."

"Oh…He's one of the assistants." Envy said sniggered. "I think he has a crush on me. He came in three times when I was taking a shower claiming that he had forgotten to tell me something."

"…" Edward didn't say anything because he remembered how he himself saw Envy almost naked. And he was now fighting against his blushing.

"Where do you want to go first?" Envy asked. Though Edward didn't get to answer yet. While thinking Edward felt something he didn't like. Someone grabbed his ass.

"Hey!" He yelled angrily turning around but Envy was already twisting the arm of the man who did it.

"I have to allow people to see him since I can't tell them not to look or hide him anywhere." Envy growled loudly and people where turning to look at their direction. "He's eye candy to all but he's mine to touch. Mine only!" He snarled possessively. "Keep your dirty hands off him, okay!" Envy said sounding like the other man had no other option but to stay away.

Envy pulled the blond closer and held him there. He put his arm around Edward's waist to prevent people from doing it again. Then Envy dragged him away while people stared at him. They walked quite a while before Edward turned to look at Envy and raised his voice.

"You know I could have handled that on my own." he stated.

"Of course you would have." Envy said. "But somehow I don't think a beauty like you could have made the same impression that the angry me did. Do you think?"

"Well…I…" Edward was blushing because of the comment about him. "Well. You should have at least said it quieter."

"I should have?" Envy asked doubting.

"Yes! People within ten metres heard you!" Edward stated.

"But isn't that a good thing? Now more people know not to touch you, don't they?" Envy asked smiling victoriously.

"…I…" the blond didn't know what to say. "Whatever." he sighed.

"There's no use to argue with you, is there?" Edward asked.

"No. There isn't." Envy said smiling. "Now where'd you want to go?"

"I…I don't know…" Edward muttered.

"Then look around and what looks most interesting, we'll go there, okay?" Envy said smiling.

"…Okay…That one. What's it called?" Edward asked pointing it out.

"That's the roller coaster. Want to go there?" Envy asked. Edward nodded and they walked to it. After the ride Edward was glad that he had tied up his hair. Now his hair wasn't too messy. "Did you like it?" Envy said straightening up his own hair.

"That…That was…Quite something." Edward replied. Envy laughed.

"Where next?" he asked.

"I decided last time. You choose next." Edward said still looking around the park.

"Okay!" Envy said smiling and started dragging Edward somewhere.

"The haunted house?" Edward asked looking suspicious.

"Well it's basically made for kids so it's not really scary…" Envy muttered. "But if you're scared I can hold your hand." he joked.

"Hey!" Edward yelled little irritated but Envy just pulled him to the cart. Almost immediately it started moving.

When half of the ride was behind them a vampire doll fell from the ceiling and staid hanging over the cart. The doll made Edward jump and instinctively reach out to Envy's hand. This made Envy smile. Edward even forgot - on purpose - to let go of Envy's hand for the rest of the ride.

"I didn't think it would actually scare you…" Envy muttered surprised when got of the cart.

"I wasn't scared!" Edward tried to argue.

"Then who held my hand? A ghost maybe?" Envy joked.

"Fine…" Edward mumbled. "I know I don't need to be afraid of vampires since they don't exist…But does it matter if I'm afraid of them?" he asked.

"No. You can fear whatever you like…I just want to know…Why?" Envy said calmly.

"…Oh…You see…There was this boy where we lived before…At the time I was about four years old. It was Halloween…And he really frightened me dressed as a vampire." Edward muttered. "I guess I still fear them unconsciously."

"That's just cute." Envy laughed and hugged the blond.

They went to numerous other machines and rides, ate at the amusement park and Envy even tried one of the games where you throw a ball and try to knock over the cans. He won one of the prices. A large brown teddy bear which he gave to Edward. Of course. It was already getting dark but Envy still wanted to take Edward to one of the rides. To the Ferris wheel.

"I hope you're not afraid of heights too." Envy asked.

"Hey! Don't go and ruin your chances now with irritating me too much!" Edward stated and Envy turned to look at him.

"Does that mean you'd date me?" he asked.

"…Yes…" Edward muttered looking away.

"Are you two getting on or not?" one of the employees asked.

"Yeah!" Envy hollered. After the wheel had started moving Envy spoke again. "Did you have fun today?"

"…Yes. I enjoyed the time with you." the blond answered still looking away from.

"Edo. Look at me." Envy pleaded.

"What?" Edward asked turning to Envy. He was granted with a soft kiss on the lips. The kiss lasted long but it stayed sweet and gentle, not forceful like Roy's. When Envy pulled away Edward wanted to pull him back. But he didn't. Envy stayed still looking at the night sky smiling until they had to get off the Ferris wheel.

Envy walked Edward home since the amusement park was quite close to the house. He wished the blond 'good night', gave him a goodnight kiss and left. '_For some reason his possessiveness doesn't bother me._" Edward thought closing the door. He went to his room and fell on the bed. Edward fell asleep within minutes. All night he kept dreaming about the kiss.

THE END OF CHAPTER SEVEN

* * *

**Disclaimer **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

Here's the seventh chapter. Again it's not the best I could have written but it will have to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**What developed from the accident in the night**

Chapter Eight

"Nii-san I've noticed that you've changed." Alphonse suddenly said when they were drinking coffee.

"Eh?" Edward looked up from his. "What do you mean by that, Al?"

"You're smiling more." Alphonse said smiling himself.

"Really? I haven't noticed…" Edward muttered. He knew he was lying. He had noticed that he was more cheerful and even happier now.

"You really must like Envy, nii-san." Alphonse stated pouring some more coffee to himself.

"Yeah…" Edward mumbled. He seemed to be falling fast for the green-haired man. Edward thought back to the five months and fifteen days they had been dating. And yes he was counting days. They had met every day off Edward had had, except one when Envy had had to do a night-shooting. It had annoyed Envy but he hadn't been able to skip it. And three weeks ago…

**Flashback**

"_Edo! Can you do me a favour?" Envy asked immediately when Edward answered the phone._

"_Depends on what kind of favour." Edward muttered to the phone tiredly. He had just arrived to work._

"_Could you ask tomorrow day off?" Envy asked sounding impatient._

"_Why?" Edward replied with a question. He was wondering why Envy wanted him to take a day off so suddenly. They'd have a date in three days._

"_Because I want to see you." was Envy's simple answer._

"_And why should I just take a day off because of your sudden whim?" Edward questioned, he wanted to get to work already so he would get home, too._

"_But, Edo…" Envy whined. Edward sighed on the other end of the line._

"_Fine. I'll ask. But I doubt I'll get one." Edward said before ending the call._

_To his surprise Izumi gave him the day off when he asked. They went to the movies to watch a romantic comedy. Half way through the movie Envy took Edward's hand to his own and held it till the end of the movie. After the movie they went to a small homey restaurant to eat. The dinner was romantic and Edward was enjoying the evening. But he was still wondering what was so special today that he had to take a day off._

_Their date wasn't much different from their other dates. They had gone to the movies before and to various restaurants, too. And they had gone to the amusement park few times after their first date. And to a zoo too once. Though before Edward had paid his share but today Envy had insisted on paying everything._

_After the dinner they went for a walk to a park Edward had never visited before. The sun had already set hours earlier but still it wasn't dark. The silver moon cast a beautiful light down on the park. It was a magnificent night. Edward sighed content leaning against Envy._

"_Envy." Edward said to get his attention._

"_Hn…"_

"_What's so special about today?" Edward asked._

"_Nothing…" Envy shrugged looking away. Edward could see he was lying and was about to ask again when Envy suddenly snaked his arms around Edward's waist._

"_What are you doing?" Edward asked surprised._

"_Just planning…" Envy said while pulling Edward closer. Edward's heartbeat started to rise and he had a good guess on what Envy was planning._

"…_To kiss you…" Envy whispered. Edward blushed under Envy's intense gaze. Envy gently put Edward's blond bangs behind his ear. With the same hand Envy held Edward's head still and smiled. Then Envy closed the gap between them at the same time pulling Edward flush against himself. The kiss started out sweet, but when Edward gathered up his courage and raised his arms wrapping them around Envy's neck, it got more heated. Encouraged by it Envy licked Edward's lower lip asking permission which Edward gave him shyly parting his lips. Envy smirked into the kiss._

_Edward's content moan was swallowed by Envy as their tongues fought. They hadn't really kissed like this before. At least not this close. Small kisses and pecks they had shared but nothing this…intimate - Envy had agreed to go slowly. Edward felt the heat rising in his body as Envy pulled and sucked his tongue. Edward realized they'd need to stop since they were making out in a public park. He tried to signal Envy about it but he didn't seem to notice._

"_Hey, Envy!" came a yell behind them. Envy pulled away from the blond with a growl._

"_What do you want, Greed?" Envy asked annoyed by the interruption._

"_Don't be like that. I came to ask if you liked the present I gave you." Greed asked grinning._

"_Present?" Envy asked simultaneously with Edward but for different reasons. Edward wanted to know why Greed would give Envy a present and Envy wondered what present, he didn't remember getting anything from Greed._

"_You asked Edward out and didn't tell him it's your birthday?" Greed asked amused._

"_It's your birthday?" Edward asked with wide eyes._

"_Yeah…" Envy muttered looking away._

"_Why didn't you tell me? I would have gotten you a present." Edward sighed._

"_It's not a big deal. The kiss was enough." Envy said giving Edward a peck on the cheek. "Now. What do you mean by a present? And how did you find us?" Envy asked turning towards Greed._

" _You're always here on your birthday and by present…I persuaded Izumi to give Ed a day off. Happy 21. birthday little brother." Greed shrugged._

**End of Flashback**

"Nii-san your coffee is already cold." Alphonse startled Edward from his thoughts. He had been too caught in thought to do anything else. Edward stood up and went to pour away his coffee.

"What's for lunch?" Edward asked yawning. Soon he'd had to go to sleep for a while so he'd be able to work tonight.

"I don't know yet. I haven't thought about it yet…" Alphonse said. "But lunch will be in an hour."

"Good. Then I'll still have time to take a nap." Edward said while their doorbell rang. "Are you expecting someone?" he asked from the brunette who shook his head as a reply. "Then who is it?" Edward wondered heading to the front door.

"Edo!" came the joyful greeting once Edward opened the door.

"Hi Envy." Edward said looking at the brightly smiling man in front of him. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Aren't you glad to see me?" Envy asked with a pout.

"Who is it?" Alphonse asked from the kitchen. Edward sighed and let Envy in.

"You didn't answer my question." Edward stated running his fingers through his hair.

"I told Melissa I'd go for a long lunch. Which, coming from me, means that I won't go back to work till the next day." Envy shrugged.

"Then another question. Why are you here? Instead of work." Edward asked annoyed because Envy was skipping work.

"You're not happy to see me…" Envy pouted again. Edward sighed.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm just tired, okay." Edward said taking a hold of Envy's hand. "I am glad to see you…" he quickly kissed Envy to assure him.

"Good." Envy murmured pulling Edward into a deeper kiss. Envy was grinning again when he pulled away from the dazed blond.

"Edo, let's go on a picnic." Envy said making Edward look at him weirdly.

"Didn't you hear me when I said I'm tired?" he asked glaring at Envy.

"You can use me as a pillow again." Envy whispered smirking. "Hi Al." he said to the brunette peeking out of the kitchen. Edward was blushing because he had been reminded about the time Envy was visiting for the first time.

"…Fine…" Edward mumbled. " Knowing you, you wont give up until I go with you. So I'll go."

"Yes!" Envy grinned. "Let's go!"

"Wait!" Edward gasped when Envy took his hand and started to drag him out of the door. "Don't make me lunch, Al!" he yelled stumbling out of the door and managing to grab his coat.

"Where are we going?" Edward asked at the same time trying to keep up with Envy. He had picked up a basket from somewhere and was now leading Edward to their destination.

"We're going there." Envy replied pointing at the near park. It wasn't a big park, just enough for the small neighbourhood. Envy led them to the farther end of the park and sat under an oak after laying out a blanket. He motioned Edward to sit down.

Edward was about to sit down next to him but Envy had other plans. The blond was pulled to sit between Envy's legs, his back leaning against Envy's chest.

"Comfortable?" Envy asked opening the picnic basket.

"Yes…" Edward muttered blushing. He was glad Envy couldn't see his face. Edward was growing tired to all the blushing even though Envy thought he looked adorable when he blushed.

"Good." Envy said pulling their lunch out of the basket.

"Don't comment the food before we've eaten dessert, okay…" Envy said to Edward who just shrugged it off. He took a bite of the sandwich Envy had given to him. It seemed to have been warmed up since it was still quite warm. In the sandwich there were everything Edward liked to have in one. Envy seemed to know his taste well.

"This is…" Edward was about to say turning towards Envy who silenced him putting a finger over his lips. Then Envy leaned to him kissing away the breadcrumbs on his lips.

"After dessert."

They ate in comfortable silence enjoying each others company. Edward noticed that the salad was also made the way he liked it. Then Envy took the dessert out of the basket, strawberries and some chocolate sauce to dip them in. He dipped one strawberry into the chocolate and offered it to Edward intentionally smearing his lips with the chocolate. Envy licked the chocolate from Edward's lips and kissed him sharing the strawberry with him.

Even though Edward liked the kiss he was happy Envy didn't feed the rest of the strawberries to him the same way. Though Envy gave him another kiss with the last strawberry.

"Did you like the lunch?" Envy asked while pulling away from the kiss.

"I loved it…" Edward muttered a small smile sneaking to his face.

"Glad to hear that when I actually bothered to do something myself for once…" Envy said leaning against the tree.

"Thank you…" Edward mumbled curling closer to Envy and falling asleep almost immediately. Envy kissed him on the forehead and sighed content turning to watch the clouds on the blue sky.

Envy had woken Edward up an hour before he had to be at work which had left him with enough time to take a quick shower and get to work. Now Edward was standing behind the bar serving various drinks to the costumers… While he was thinking about Envy and their relationship. Edward felt safe when he was with Envy and when they weren't together he longed for him. And the thought of loosing Envy made his heart ache. '_I love him._' Edward's hand trembled at the realisation. Luckily he managed not to drop the glass he was holding or even spill the drink.

"Edward!" Charles called him. "There are ladies who demand you to serve them."

"I'll be there in a minute." Edward yelled back giving the drink he was holding to the man who ordered it. Then he strode to the ladies Charles had pointed out for him.

"What can I get you ladies?" He asked smiling sweetly at them.

"You're Edward?" the woman with long dark hair and rather too revealing outfit asked from him.

"Yes. I'm Edward." he answered. "And if you don't mind me asking how do you know me? I'm not that popular here…" Edward asked but the women ignored him.

"I can see why little brother likes him, don't you?" the woman who talked to him before asked from the other.

"Yes. He's exactly the kind of guy he likes." the woman with long brown hair replied to her companion.

"Can I get you anything?" Edward asked again a little louder than before trying to ignore that they were talking about him.

"Oh sorry. Completely forgot you were there. I'd like to have the Drop of Lust." the dark haired woman said. " And you'll have just water, right?" she asked from her friend who nodded.

"Here you go." Edward said giving the glass of water to the other woman and then quickly made the drink. "I wouldn't be too surprised if your name were Lust…" he muttered giving the drink. If he would have been a straight man it would have been the word to come in mind when looking at her. It wasn't just her looks but also the air around her.

"Indeed. My name is Lust." she said and taking a sip of her drink. Pointing at the woman sitting beside her she said. "And this is my sister Sloth."

"Our mother insisted on naming every child of hers after the Deathly Sins." Sloth said indifferently. "And she got all seven."

"Really?" Edward asked. '_Then…Does this mean…Well it has to be quite a rare name…_' he thought. "Do you happen to know…" Edward tried to ask but Lust interrupted him.

"If you mean Envy he's our little brother." she said smiling like she knew more than she was supposed to.

"Oh…Then Greed must be your…" Edward only got to start the question again.

"Our older brother, yes." said Sloth.

"Pride is the oldest, then Greed and after him Gluttony. Then us, the only daughters in the family. And Envy of course…" Lust told him suddenly.

"And finally our baby brother Wrath. He's seventeenth birthday is soon." Sloth said with a warm smile.

"Same age as my brother." Edward stated.

Edward had to serve other costumers too for a while but the sisters never left from their seats. Not even when they were asked to dance. So Edward headed back to them when he got enough time to spare.

"For some reason I'm getting a feeling that you came here for a purpose." he stated when he was close enough to be heard.

"You're right again." Lust said smiling - again - like she knew more than she was supposed to. "We came here see you."

"Why?" Edward questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Out of curiosity." Sloth stated simply.

"Of course we had to see the one who has been able to keep Envy interested for…How long has it been? Almost six months." Lust explained.

"Is it that odd?" Edward asked wondering what he had got himself into.

"Yes! It is." Lust exclaimed. "He's never been this long with anyone. Actually…He's never even been in a real relationship. He's never been with anyone more than a day!"

"Not even a day actually." Sloth corrected. "Before you…Everyone he's ever been with have only lasted one night. That's the way he wanted it."

"So you have to understand we're astonished." Lust said drinking the rest of her drink and asking for another.

"You really must be good at it." Lust mumbled to herself.

"Good at what?" Edward wondered aloud after hearing her statement.

"Sex." Sloth answered in place of her sister. Edward blushed.

"We haven't gone that far yet…" his voice became quieter the more embarrassed he became.

"Eh?" the sisters exclaimed simultaneously.

"You haven't…" Sloth muttered. "Then this is even odder."

"Why's that?" Edward asked trying to make the blush disappear.

"Envy loves sex." Lust stated looking puzzled. "When Envy turned fifteen he started to mess around with women and men alike. He calmed down a little when he started acting but still he slept with someone at least once a week. And every time with a different person. I have to admit it wasn't a good way to live but there was nothing we could do about it. He's too stubborn to listen."

"We're surprised that he actually has a boyfriend." Sloth stated. "And you haven't even slept with him yet."

"Envy has to really like you to stick around." Lust said with a warm smile. She was happy about the thought of Envy finally finding someone to stay with.

"Or…" Edward muttered looking down at his feet. "…He's cheating on me…"

"No!" Lust exclaimed. "Envy would never do that!"

"How can you be so sure?" Edward asked her. He wasn't at all sure about it.

"Envy isn't like that." Sloth answered to him. "You see, this one time in school…" she started.

"When we had this dance at school when we were a little younger…We both…" Lust continued pointing at herself and Sloth."…Asked him to be our date since he's a great dancer and all the boys in school were jerks…"

"He declined to go with either one of us." Sloth said. "He did want to disappoint the other one."

"He might lie but he wouldn't cheat on anyone." Lust finished. "He has always explained to everyone he's slept with that it's nothing more than sex."

"Thus we think he really likes you." Sloth said and Lust laughed for some reason.

"We once thought he's addicted to sex but if he's been without for nearly six months, I guess our theory is out." Lust said giggling.

Edward didn't know what to think. If it was true and Envy wasn't cheating on him… Envy would have given up his habits…Just to be with him. Edward couldn't deny that he wanted Envy…Wanted to have more with him…Of him. But Edward wasn't sure if he was ready. And he wanted it to be more than just sex. '_We've been dating over five months… For him it must be a long time without sex…Maybe I…_' he thought but stopped for a while to consider. '_I…I really love him…I already know that. Shouldn't I want to do everything for the man I love? Right?_' he asked from himself. After a moment of wondering Edward came up with an answer. And a decision.

END OF CHAPTER EIGHT

* * *

**Disclaimer **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

I'm back! Please review, I had difficulties to start writing this chapter, so I don't think I did a good job with it. Don't expect too much when I say I might be able to get the next chapter out on Sunday. But if not then, then after a week it should be out.


	9. Chapter 9

**What developed from the accident in the night**

Chapter Nine

The next day Edward was standing in front of Envy's apartment. He wasn't so sure anymore. Last night he had decided to at least talk to Envy about it and maybe…Actually do something. Ever since Edward had seen Envy only wearing a towel he had had dreams about Envy. Dreams where they had been rather…intimate. '_I can't be a chicken for the rest of my life. I have to…I want to do it eventually. If I don't do it now Envy might leave me…_' Edward tried to encourage himself.

It didn't really work since Edward didn't ring the doorbell. '_Envy would probably laugh at me if he knew I was standing here…_' Edward thought. '_Maybe I should leave…_''

"Edward?" someone asked and he turned to look.

"Sloth? What are you…" Edward started after recognizing the woman but she seemed to have a habit to interrupt others.

"I live in the next apartment." she explained. "Hasn't he come to open the door?"

"I haven't even ringed the bell yet…" Edward mumbled to her.

"Then…Then why don't you surprise him. I have a key to his apartment too." Sloth suggested. "Envy should be home now. I think I heard the shower running."

"…Um…O-okay." Edward said and she quickly opened the door to him.

"Have fun!" Sloth said disappearing to her own apartment.

Edward stepped inside closing the door behind himself. He already had had one surprise to Envy, Izumi had given him a week for some kind of holiday. Edward didn't know why she had given it but he had decided to keep it secret so he'd be able to surprise Envy when the holiday started. Edward took of his shoes and hanged his coat near the door.

"You here, Envy?" he asked out loud. And got silence as an answer. Edward could hear the shower running. He could at least inform Envy that he had arrived and headed toward the bathroom. He had been here before. Not many times but few. They had watched movies in the living room. Edward stopped behind the bathroom door in Envy's bedroom.

"Envy?" he said trying to make his presence noticed. And got silence as an answer, again. Edward sighed. '_Maybe I'll just wait in the living room._' he thought when he heard a silent moan. Edward nearly panicked. '_What if Envy has slipped and is now on the floor unconscious. What if he has hit his head and needs help. What if…_' Edward's head was full of what ifs. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Are you alright, Envy?" he asked and paled. Until he blushed furiously. Envy was resting his weight on his hand against the glass door of the shower. His face was flushed and he was panting. Edward just stared at him and his hand moving over his… '_Holy shit!_' Edward didn't swear much, not even in his mind but now he couldn't avoid it. He fled the room.

**Earlier that afternoon.**

Envy woke up. He had yet again dreamed about Edward. He headed to a cold shower. And why Envy was able to sleep till the afternoon? Quite a few people working with the movie had flu and they didn't want everyone to get it, at least not the actors and actresses. Thus they had given everyone few days off.

Envy stepped under the water. But the cold water didn't do its job. The images of a moaning Edward under him didn't go away and he only got harder. '_I guess over fife months is a long time…_' Envy shrugged. He had had to resort to masturbating few months ago when the tension had grown too strong. He liked it better when he had someone to do it with and perhaps coming inside somebody…But he wasn't going to cheat on Edward or force him to do anything he didn't want to.

Envy switched the water to warm since it wasn't doing its job and he wasn't going to freeze himself. '_How long is it when I…_' he thought. '_Long enough._' Envy decided and lifted his arm to rest his weight against the glass shower door. He lowered his other hand. He rubbed his abdomen and trailed over the hair leading to his cock. If he couldn't yet have the real thing he could always have fantasies about Edward.

Envy run a finger over the length of his member panting and imagining Edward was doing it to him. He slid his thump over the head of his now throbbing member and moaned. He was already leaking. After the wet dream he had woken up from he wasn't so surprised. It wouldn't take long. Envy grabbed a firm hold of his length and started moving his hand slowly while imagining his member going in and out of Edward. The tighter he held the closer he got to the actual feeling of what it would probably feel like to move inside Edward. Not that jerking off would ever feel like the real thing.

During sex Envy always seemed to loose his ability to think coherently and it seemed to happen during masturbating too. Thus when Edward came in…

"Are you alright, Envy?" he heard Edward ask and saw his shocked expression. It took long for his brain to realize what had happened and finally when his movement froze, Edward had already fled the room and closed the door.

"Shit…" Envy muttered to himself. '_Now that's…That was interesting…_' he thought and turned off the water. His member had softened due to the situation. He slowly dried himself wondering what he should do. His cheeks stayed red. He had never been this embarrassed. There had been many who had seen him naked with a hard-on and he hadn't minded before. Perhaps it was because Edward hadn't seen him naked yet. Neither had he seen Edward.

Envy sighed and tied his hair back. '_How am I going to explain this? If Edo even stayed._' he thought rubbing his neck tiredly. '_I wouldn't blame him if he left._' Envy wrapped the towel around his waist. He hesitated before opening the door. Envy was little surprised to see Edward sitting on his bed his head held down. The room was silent and Envy didn't know if he should say something. Envy closed the bathroom door and sighed.

When Edward fled the bathroom his legs gave out. Luckily he managed to sit on the bed before all strength left his legs. '_Why am I like this?_' he asked from himself. '_I shouldn't be this embarrassed._' he thought and frowned trying to calm his blush. He had been planning to go all the way with Envy…At some point if not today. That would have required seeing Envy without clothes…Well they could do it clothes on too but Edward would prefer them off. Somehow he thought it more intimate without clothes.

Edward didn't know what he should be most embarrassed about…The fact that he had seen Envy in a very private moment or that he was turned on because of it? He decided to be most embarrassed about himself and his reaction to what he had seen. '_Thank god, I didn't wear leather pants as I first thought._' Edward thought blushing again. He was horny. And there was a noticeable tent in his pants. When Envy strode out of the bathroom wearing a towel…Well let's say it didn't make Edward feel more comfortable.

Envy came to sit next to Edward looking like he was going to say something but then decided not to. He leaned back his arms supporting him. Envy spread his legs finding a more comfortable position. This made his towel rise a little more, like it wasn't too short already. Edward was thankful of the pillow he was already hugging. Envy sighed and suddenly laughed getting a questioning glare from Edward.

"Well isn't this awkward." Envy laughed. Making Edward giggle too.

"Yeah…" the blond mumbled between his giggling.

"You alright?" Envy asked looking worriedly at his blushing boyfriend.

"Yes." Edward said quietly. "And no…"

"How did you get in?" Envy asked curiously.

"Sloth let me in…She thought I should surprise you. Guess I was the one surprised." Edward muttered. At least Envy didn't sound angry about his entry without permission from Envy himself.

"Could have guessed…" Envy shrugged then looked at Edward. "Seriously are you okay?"

"Yeah…"

"I hope you won't get too traumatized by it, so we will never have se…" Envy slapped a hand over his mouth. '_What was I thinking?_' he yelled at himself. '_Now he'll definitely run…_' he thought frowning but Edward surprised him by putting the automail hand on his thigh gently. Envy looked at the hand on his thigh and then Edward.

"It's okay…" Edward whispered giving him an assuring kiss. Envy was rather distracted by the hand on him. '_Does he realize his massaging my thigh?_' Envy wondered looking at Edward.

"Anyway…" Envy started gathering his thoughts. "How do you know Sloth?"

"Oh. I met her and Lust yesterday at work." Edward replied finally lifting his gaze from the floor only to lower it again. "They told me about what your life was like before we met…"

"Edo." Envy said sternly turning Edward's face towards him to look him in the eyes. "Edo, don't worry. That was my life then. Now…Now you're all I see."

Edward blushed under Envy's eyes. He didn't know what to say. He could feel that Envy really meant it. Now Edward was even more embarrassed and he looked away. He had doubted Envy for no real reason.

"Edooo…" Envy tried to get his attention. "Look. Even I would have doubted me if I were you. So it's okay." he said and lay down on the bed putting his arms behind his head and relaxing.

Edward couldn't take his eyes from Envy. He was spread out on the bed his feet over the edge of the bed. Envy smelled good due to the fact he just got out of the shower. His hair looked darker now that it was still wet. Envy was a little tanned because his character in the movie had to be and the tan looked great with his muscles. Envy was muscular and still slender. He looked firm and it made Edward wonder if Envy would be soft.

Edward let his gaze wonder over Envy's neck and collarbone all the way down to his abs and navel. He didn't dare to look any further. '_He's…Can't find any other word…He's simply…Gorgeous._' he thought admiring his boyfriend. Edward liked the thought very much. '_My boyfriend…_' he nearly whispered in his mind. Edward had a sudden desire to touch Envy's abs. Thus he reached out his hand to do so but hesitated and pulled away.

Unfortunately for Edward Envy noticed the air move against his bare skin. Envy opened his eyes to look at Edward who had turned to look away from him just in time. Envy saw him still squeezing the pillow.

"What's with that pillow, anyway?" Envy asked making Edward turn red. He still hadn't gotten his arousal to disappear.

"I…Uh…" Edward didn't know what he should say. He didn't want to say the real reason since it was too embarrassing.

"Is it supposed to be for safety…or something like that? Are you afraid I'd jump you?" Envy joked getting up to sit next Edward.

"No! That's not it." Edward panicked turning to look at him and blushed turning away immediately.

"Then what is it?" Envy asked puzzled. Then realisation came to him. "Oh…You're…" he said and blushed a bit himself mostly because of the thoughts Edward's condition gave him. "Well. Considering the circumstances it's only natural." Envy said calming himself and trying to discard his dirty thoughts. "I'd probably be disappointed if you weren't excited after seeing me like that." he said seriously before joking about it. "After all…I do know what I look like."

"Shut up." Edward exclaimed throwing the pillow at Envy to silence him. Envy easily dodged it. Then the blond realised what he had just done and tried to run out of the room. But Envy managed to grab Edward's arm and pull the blond to sit over his lap, legs on each side of his waist. "Now…Don't run away." Envy mumbled pulling Edward's body closer and looking down. "I can always do you a favour."

"What?" Edward asked puzzled trying to push away from Envy.

"I can help you with your problem…" Envy whispered near Edward's ear, his lips gently touching Edward's neck making him stutter. Envy lowered his hand from Edward's back to his ass to prevent him from pulling away.

"What are you doing?" Edward squeaked. Envy just smirked and moved his arm to the zipper of Edward's pants. Only to be stopped by Edward's hand.

"Don't." Edward stated silently looking down. Envy blinked and realised what he had almost done. In his mind he was cursing to himself because he had decided to wait as long as Edward would be ready. And he had just almost ruined everything.

"Sorry…I…I got caught up in the mood. Sorry. I didn't think…" he stumbled over his words not sure what to say.

"Don't worry. It's okay." Edward said softly lifting Envy's face to look at him in the eyes. He held Envy's head still with his fingers under Envy's jaw.

"Edo?" Now it was Envy's turn to wonder what the other was doing.

"I'm not scared…" the blond whispered leaning in for a kiss. Envy was speechless. Literally since his lips were attached to Edward's. Edward spoke again when their lips parted. "I feel safe when I'm with you…" he whispered.

"Edo…" Envy sighed smiling. "Do you mean…"

"I think…" Edward started. He knew what Envy wanted to ask and the hopeful glitter in Envy's eyes nearly made him laugh. "I think I'm ready to deepen our relationship."

"Are you sure?" Envy asked warily. Edward smiled to him.

"Yeah…" Edward muttered giving Envy a small peck on the nose. "I'm sure." Another peck. "Though I don't know what to do…" But before Edward managed to give another peck to Envy he pulled the blond into a passionate kiss.

"You'll learn…" Envy whispered and he in turn gave Edward a peck on the nose. Edward giggled nervously.

"Now this isn't fair." Envy muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked guardedly uncertain of what Envy meant.

"You see…I'm sitting here only in a towel and your still fully clothed." he answered making Edward blush again. "Don't you think it's unfair?" Envy asked. Edward was unable to say anything at all. He was starting to doubt if this was a good decision. '_Of course it is! I want him…_' Edward reasoned himself. '_Al is always telling me to loosen up a little. Not that he meant this but…Why the hell am I thinking about Al at a moment like this?_'

Edward shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. Envy took it as an answer to his question.

"You don't think it's unfair?" he mused aloud. Edward blushed and gathered up his courage.

"I didn't mean…I was thinking something else…" he told to Envy.

"You were thinking about something else?!" Envy cried out disappointedly but Edward only laughed at his reaction and shut him up with a sweet kiss.

"Though I don't mind seeing you naked." Edward smirked.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." Envy huffed pouting at the same time.

"I think I might just do that." Edward said taking his phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture of the pouting Envy.

"Hey!" Envy exclaimed trying to snatch the phone from Edward but failing to get it. Edward put the phone back to his pocket taking off his jacket and throwing it and the phone out of Envy's reach.

"Let me have at least one picture of my boyfriend." Edward said but Envy didn't care about that anymore. He was admiring Edward's collarbone and neck now that the jacket wasn't hiding them anymore.

"You're great at distracting me…" Envy muttered.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Nothing…" Envy mumbled and leaned to kiss Edward's neck making the blond shiver.

"Will you strip for me or do you want me to help?" Envy asked between the kisses.

"Like I'm not nervous enough." Edward punched Envy's arm lightly.

"I guess you want me to help…" Envy whispered huskily starting unbutton Edward's shirt. '_Actually…_' Envy thought. '_I've never been this nervous before. Not even on my first time…_' he thought while throwing Edward's shirt on the floor. '_That's more like it._' Envy mused while gazing at Edward's newly exposed chest.

Envy let his hands roam over Edward's bare skin, one hand over his spine and the other over his nipples. Edward gasped at the touch and shivered under Envy's hands.

"If you're cold let me heat you up." Envy laughed lifting Edward easily up and laying him down on the bed.

"Don't joke about it." Edward said little annoyed.

"I won't…" Envy muttered crawling on top of him. Edward didn't know where he should look. He was too embarrassed to look at Envy's eyes and he didn't dare to look down since he had heard a silent thump when Envy had lifted him up. The sound most likely meant that Envy's towel had fallen to the floor.

"Besides…If someone's cold, shouldn't it be you?" Edward stated silently. Envy just smirked to him.

"No." Envy said kissing Edward. "Thinking of you makes me always a little too warm…" he muttered running his fingers over the line where Edward's automail arm met his flesh. "You know…I probably never told you this…I think this arm of yours…Makes you look really hot…" Envy mumbled before leaning down put stilled when Edward spoke.

"And I'm not without it?" Edward sounding angry but he was only teasing Envy.

"I didn't mean it like that." Envy said and looked at the blond. "And you know it." he added when he saw the grin on Edward's lips. "Now less talking." Envy said before kissing the skin near the automail. Edward trembled under him. The old scar tissue seemed to be exceptionally sensitive. Edward moaned when Envy sucked on the sensitive skin.

Edward's arousal hadn't gone anywhere and Envy was already hard too. After all he had been interrupted during his previous 'activities'. But Envy was not going to ruin what they had by rushing. He was in no hurry.

"Do you need to go to work?" Envy suddenly asked surprising Edward.

"Oh…No. Not for a week…" Edward panted out.

"Good." Envy mumbled against Edward's neck. He kissed and sucked on the tender skin and finally bit down gently before pulling away to look at the mark he had left there.

Since Edward didn't really know what to do, he was at Envy's mercy. He didn't want to feel so helpless and decided to try to participate. Edward patted Envy on the shoulder to get his attention. Envy moved to look at him questioningly.

"I want to kiss you…" Edward whispered breathless. Envy smiled to him but before he managed to grand Edward his wish, Edward had already pulled him down to a kiss. Envy was a little shocked when Edward nibbled his lower lip. Never the less Envy parted his lips to let Edward's tongue in and thus a battle of dominance began. Eventually Envy won and smirked against Edward's lips.

Edward wasn't upset when he lost the fight of tongues. Envy was a great kisser, so why complain. And when Envy dominated the kiss Edward had time to let his hands wander over Envy's back and feel his muscles. His curiosity overcoming his fear, Edward's hand travelled down over Envy's abs and down to his hardened member and shyly squeezing it before Envy noticed where Edward's hand had moved. Envy broke the kiss to gasp when Edward's palm closed around his erection.

"Playing dirty, are we?" Envy asked pulling away from Edward's grasp making the blond pout. "You still have your pants on." he said nudging Edward's clothed erection making him take in a sharp breath. "But not for long…" Envy whispered unzipping Edward's pants and pulling them off. '_Green boxers…_' Envy mused to himself. Envy didn't take Edward's boxers off yet. He still wanted to tease the blond a little.

The predatory look on Envy's face scared Edward making him tense. But he relaxed when Envy smiled softly and kissed him on the forehead as an apology after seeing his frightened eyes. Then Envy kissed his jaw and neck, his collarbone and chest moving closer to his right nipple. He blew warm air over the nipple making it twitch. Envy smirked before capturing it in his warm mouth. He kept sucking it and lapping it with his tongue. Envy loved the silent mewls Edward let out and the way he arched his back in pleasure.

After giving the left nipple the same treatment Envy moved on to kiss his way over Edward's abdomen dipping his tongue into the navel on the way. He smirked and decided not to remove Edward's boxers yet. Envy licked the head of the clothed member making Edward moan. Encouraged, though he didn't need it, Envy kissed the head and took it in his mouth sucking it through the fabric. Edward automatically tried to thrust into his mouth but Envy had been prepared for it and managed to still the movement. Envy chuckled silently and chose to go easier on the poor blond. He discarded Edward's boxers in one swift movement.

Edward couldn't describe the sensations and feelings he got from what Envy was doing to him. It was pure pleasure. When Envy pulled away his boxers and swallowed Edward's length as much as he could, Edward whimpered. The wet, warn mouth engulfing his member felt incredible. Envy's green hair was tickling his stomach and it made Edward giggle. Envy slowly released Edward's erection and looked at him.

"I'll stop if it's that funny." he said pouting. '_No one has ever laughed at me when I've given them a blowjob…_' Envy thought bitterly.

"No… That's not… why I…" Edward said trying to catch his breath. "…Your…Hair kept…Tickling me…" he managed to explain little by little.

"Oh…" Envy muttered and gave peck on the head of the member. "Put I still think I should stop…"

"Eh?" Edward looked puzzled.

"Wait just a second." Envy said giving him a small kiss and getting up from the bed, leaving the dazed blond laying on the bed wondering where he left.

Edward heard Envy swear while rummaging through the drawers of his nightstand and then run to the bathroom. Then there was a silenced yell 'found it' before Envy ran back to the bed. Envy lay down next to Edward pulling him to a lingering kiss. When Envy pulled away he looked like he had something to say but didn't know how to say it.

"Uh…Edo…Do you…Uh…" Envy didn't know how to ask. '_Why am I so nervous? I should just simply ask if he wants to top me… or me to top him…_' he thought and still hesitated.

"Just say it." Edward said placing his right palm on Envy's cheek. Looking into Edward's eyes calmed him down. "I told you earlier that I don't know what to do, so you'll have to teach me. Just say it." Edward said making Envy smile sweetly to him.

"Do you want me…" Envy said moving his hand past Edward's hard-on and over his balls. "…In here?" he asked lightly stroking the puckered entrance.

"Li-like Roy?" Edward asked fear evident in his eyes.

"Kind of…But I'd do my hardest not to hurt you." Envy answered looking calmly into Edward's eyes. "It'll always sting a little…But if you don't want to go through it again you can always do it to me." he said kissing Edward on the forehead.

"I think…" Edward started slowly. "…That the thought of possibly hurting you because of my inexperience hurts me more than a little physical pain." he finished.

"Edo…"

"As long as keep your promise I think I can safely say you can do what you want." Edward whispered. The fear had been replaced with simple nervousness.

"Edo." Envy whispered back to him. "If you think I'm going too fast or too far, just say so and I'll stop. Okay?" he still said.

"I will." Edward mumbled. "Kiss me." he ordered.

Envy was more than happy to do as told. He leaned to kiss the blond pushing his tongue into Edward's mouth tasting him like he would have never done so before. At the same time he grinded their erections together making them both moan into each other's mouths. Not wanting to finish too early Envy pulled back moving to hover over Edward's erection again. Envy opened the little bottle of lube he had fetched earlier spreading the cool liquid over his fingers, warming it up between them.

Envy looked up to Edward like asking permission. Edward swallowed nervously and nodded. Envy carefully pushed one finger in. Edward tensed and memories of his first time threatened to resurface.

"Try to relax. It'll feel better if you do." Envy told him kissing his hip lightly. He waited patiently until the muscles around his finger eased. Edward winced when Envy started to move the finger but tried to stay relax. After a while it didn't exactly hurt anymore, it just felt weird.

Edward tensed again when Envy added another finger. Envy tried to distract Edward away from the fingers pushing into him by engulfing his hard member again. The blond gasped for air when he did so and relaxed noticeably. Envy smirked around Edward's erection and kept pushing his fingers in and out of the tight entrance while sucking the already weeping member. He stretched Edward's entrance and started scissoring motions with his fingers before adding the third and last finger while giving one hard suck. This time Edward didn't tense as much as before.

Edward was already panting and when Envy hit something in him with his fingers, he moaned loudly from the pleasure. Envy kept hitting the same spot repeatedly while stretching him making Edward moan louder. He felt that he was close and tried to tug Envy's hair hard enough to make him realize what Edward meant. Stubbornly Envy continued his ministrations ignoring the hair pulling. Edward stuttered and came with a silent cry that resembled Envy's name.

Envy swallowed all he could but still some flowed past his lips. He chuckled cleaning the cum of his face with the back of his hand. Envy licked his fingers clean and watched Edward's closed eyes as he tried to calm his breath. Envy crawled up to kiss Edward pulling his fingers out of the blond at the same time making him sigh. Edward couldn't think properly and as Envy kissed him he could taste his own cum lingering on Envy's lips.

Envy's own desire was growing too painful. He parted Edward's thighs and moved between them positioning himself after applying lube over his own member.

"Edo. Tell me if you want me to stop." he whispered to Edward's ear.

"Don't…Don't stop…" Edward breathed out. Though he was nervous he wanted more of that wonderful feeling he had just felt. Envy kissed him again and tangled their fingers.

Edward hissed when Envy pushed into him slowly. Tears appeared in the corners of his eyes. Envy paused letting Edward adjust to his size licking the tears away and kissing the blond to tell him it would be alright. Envy's own breathing was erratic and he had to use all of his willpower not to just fuck Edward into the mattress. '_God…He's tight._' Envy thought out of breath. '_Over five months without were worth it…_' he thought trying to even his breathing. The sensations he felt from being inside Edward were overwhelming.

Edward was little surprised when the pain in his rear dulled. It felt nothing like his first time, it was actually starting to feel good. Envy hadn't moved after penetrating him. Envy had been soothing him down with little kisses here and there, stroking his skin to make him relax. Edward noticed how the feeling of being so full had made his member harden again. He tried moving and realized it didn't hurt anymore.

Envy gasped when the blond moved. He looked at Edward in the eyes asking silently permission to move. Edward nodded and moved his hips as an answer. Envy smirked and kissed him. He slowly pulled out leaving only the head of his member in and pushed back in. Edward gasped since Envy had memorised the pleasure spot he had hit with his fingers earlier and now he had slid over it on the first try. Envy groaned at the feeling of Edward's muscles surrounding him.

Envy kept thrusting in and out repeatedly building up his speed. Edward had started to rise to meet him in the fastening movement. Their bodies were covered with sweat and neither wanted it to end. Though Envy knew he was close as he watched the beautiful, panting and so adorably flushed blond under him. '_Close…So close…_' he thought as his legs were shaking from the exertion. But his pride didn't allow him to finish before the blond did. Envy closed his palm around Edward's newly awakened erection squeezing it.

Edward came with a shout of Envy's name closing his eyes to concentrate on the pleasure. His muscles constricted around Envy's member. Envy managed to thrust in few more times focusing on the fine tightness and leaning to kiss the breathless blond before his orgasm overpowered him. Envy came with a grunt breathing in Edward's scent and managed to hold himself upright. He didn't want to crush the blond by collapsing over him.

Edward came down from his high faster than Envy from his own. He marvelled at the sight of flushed Envy and moved his right palm to Envy's cheek. He startled Envy with the cool metal pressed against his warm skin. A smile spread over Envy's lips and he leaned down to kiss Edward on the forehead before collapsing down next to him. Edward winced when Envy pulled out of him. They were both too exhausted to move. '_No cleaning up tonight._' Edward thought and curled up against Envy who let his fingers stroke through Edward's blond hair.

Envy looked at the blond who just about to fall asleep and smiled. '_Just tell him…_' Envy told himself pulling Edward into a tighter embrace. The blond sighed and cuddled closer to him.

"Edward." Envy said silently near Edward's ear. "I think I love you." he whispered and letting his eyes close falling asleep. Unfortunately the blond didn't hear him since, he too, had already fallen asleep.

THE END OF CHAPTER NINE

* * *

**Disclaimer **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

There you go. Writing this chapter took longer than what I expected and it became longer than I thought...But now it's done. Hope you like it.

There's still four chapters to go...Hopefully writing them will not take too long.

Please review if you have time. See ya!


	10. Chapter 10

**What developed from the accident in the night**

Chapter Ten

When Edward woke up he felt warm and rather comfortable. He didn't even open his eyes deciding to sleep some more. Instead he tried to move his numb arm but something prevented him from moving it. Confused Edward blinked and opened his eyes. All he could see was someone's chest and an arm placed over his shoulder, fingers tangled in his hair. Edward also saw green hair pouring over the man's shoulder onto his chest. Edward nearly panicked since he didn't remember where he was and who this man before him was.

Then the green hair reminded him and slowly Edward looked up to see Envy silently snoring above him. Edward blushed when he remembered what had happened the day before._ '__We…We actually…_' he couldn't even say the whole sentence in his mind. Edward looked down to Envy's chest again trying to calm himself. He couldn't calm down at least not in Envy's embrace. Edward carefully moved Envy's hand away from above himself. Slowly he got up from the bed and managed not to wake Envy, wincing at the pain throbbing in his rear.

Edward headed to the bathroom to take a shower and wash away the dried sweat and semen. He turned on the faucet and waited the water to warm up. Edward turned the water to run through the shower head. He stepped under the water stream and sighed as the water hit his shoulders. Edward relaxed under the water and started to wash himself. Only his thoughts didn't leave him in peace. Now that he was standing in silence his thoughts started to wander.

'_Now that we've done it…What if he wants to leave me…_' Edward worried. '_But why would he have stayed with me this long if he only wanted sex?_' he tried to reason himself. Edward nearly panicked at the thought of losing Envy. He slowly washed himself with a soap which smelled like fresh strawberries. The blond hissed silently when he touched his back.

Edward jumped when a cool hand was placed on his hip and nearly slipped when he lost his balance. Luckily he was saved by Envy who had caused him to slip in the first place. Envy didn't let go of Edward's hips where he had taken a hold of to keep the blond from falling. He leaned to kiss Edward on the cheek and then smiled at him contently.

"Morning sunshine. Did you sleep well?" Envy whispered near Edward's ear. The blond shivered at the contact and winced when Envy accidentally touched his back with too much pressure.

"Edo?" Envy asked worriedly turning the blond around to face him properly. "I hurt you last night, didn't I?" he asked with sad smile. He hadn't meant to hurt Edward.

"I'm okay. Just a little sore." Edward tried to assure him but failed when he winced as Envy tried to hug him closer.

"Sorry…" Envy mumbled and gently started to massage Edward's back to ease the pain. He kissed Edward's neck and moved his hands to stroke Edward's hips. "Any better?"

"Yeah…" Edward sighed and leaned against Envy.

Edward started dozing off because of the warm water and Envy's massaging hands were relaxing him a little too much. Edward sighed again resting his weight against Envy who didn't seem to mind. Instead the green-haired man lay butterfly-kisses all the way up Edward's neck and started to nibble his earlobe. Envy placed his fingers under Edward's jaw lifting his head to be able to kiss the blond.

"Thanks Envy. I feel a lot better…" Edward managed to mumble coherently and Envy muttered 'you're welcome' against Edward's neck moving his hands to massages Edward's abs. "That…That feels…Oh god…" Edward sighed. "Al!" the blond suddenly yelled and almost lost his balance when Envy let go of his hips in surprise.

"What!?" hollered Envy bewildered catching Edward before he fell.

"S-sorry…I didn't mean…I…" Edward said blushing and Envy could hear the panic in his voice. "What'll he think?" Edward started muttering to himself.

"Eh…Wha…" Envy gathered his thoughts and grabbed the blond from his shoulders gently shaking him a little. "Calm down. Would you care to explain why you're so upset?" Envy asked managing to make the blond look into his eyes.

"I…I told Al that I'd go to see you…" Edward said gulping. "But I didn't expect to stay the night."

"Oh…" Envy shrugged.

"He's probably worried." Edward pleaded. "Hopefully he hasn't called the cops yet…" he muttered when Envy's stomach growled.

"Then let's get going to your house. He can always serve breakfast, right Edo?" Envy said cheerfully stepping out of the shower.

"Eh?" the blond muttered but Envy was already out of the bathroom. '_What was that all about…_' he wondered.

"Hurry up! Let's not keep your little brother worried longer than necessary." Envy hollered from the bedroom.

"Be there in a minute." Edward said turning off the water and taking a towel to dry himself with. While he was drying his hair Envy stumbled back into the room to brush his teeth already fully clothed.

"I take that you're used to leave in a hurry…" Edward mumbled as Envy quickly combed his green hair.

"Yeah…" Envy replied looking at the blond approvingly. Edward was still drying his hair with the towel both hands raised to do so. His blond hair was a mess and a little curly after the shower, it made the blond look even cuter in Envy's eyes. Drops of water were running down his slight body. Envy followed one drop as it ran down Edward's neck, over his collarbone and chest passing his left nipple. Envy followed it all the way down and over Edward's abdomen until the blond coughed embarrassed. Envy snapped his eyes back to look into Edward's eyes. "I need to invite you to sleepover often just to catch this show…" Envy muttered.

Edward flushed, as if he wasn't embarrassed enough of Envy's gaze lingering on his body. He covered himself with the towel and headed to the bedroom to find his clothes. Edward walked around the room trying to locate all of his clothes throwing the already found garments on the bed. He couldn't find his boxers and despite his manners he cursed. "Where the hell are they?" he muttered frustrated.

"Edo." Envy mumbled near his ear and gave a peck on his cheek offering him the green boxers. "Here." Edward took them eyeing Envy who hadn't made a move to leave the room.

"Are going to watch as I get dressed?" Edward asked warily.

"Of course." Envy stated as if it was supposed to be clear to everyone. "There's nothing I haven't seen before, so why not watch. Can't I admire my beautiful boyfriend?" he asked teasingly.

"Men shouldn't be called beautiful…" Edward muttered under his breath discarding the towel and swiftly put on his boxers. Envy chuckled at his behaviour and just to be polite handed him the rest of his clothes one by one.

"Thanks…" Edward said and disappeared into the bathroom again. "I'll borrow your hairbrush!" he hollered.

* * *

After 20 minutes they parked in front of Edward's house. Of course Alphonse ran through the door immediately almost ripping the door off. He rushed to Edward and hugged him tight.

"Where have you been? You know I'll get worried if I don't know where you are." he muttered.

"Al…" Edward sighed. "Can…Y-you let go…I can't breath." he said short of breath. Al pulled away and glared at Envy who couldn't stop chuckling.

"I'm alright Al. As you can see." Edward also chuckled.

"Where have you been?" Alphonse asked again looking stern.

"I…I didn't mean to stay the night at Envy's…I…Got too tired and fell asleep…" Edward muttered blushing as he thought why he was too tired. Envy almost laughed at his discomfort but didn't when the blond glared at him.

"You should have called." Alphonse stated and turned towards the house. "But since you're safe I forgive you this time." Edward sighed from relief. "But next time call me."

"I will…" Edward mumbled. It wasn't a good idea to make Alphonse angry. He had realized that a long time ago. When Alphonse was angry he'd show it by making the food Edward hated and hiding things from him just to annoy him. And other things like that.

"Let's go inside." Edward said dragging Envy to the door after the brunette disappeared inside the house.

"That went well, didn't it?" Envy chuckled and hissed when Edward squeezed his hand roughly. "Sorry…"

"It could have gone worse…" Edward mumbled as they stepped into the kitchen.

"I guess you two want breakfast, though it's more of an early lunch." Alphonse stated as Envy's stomach grumbled.

"Yeah…" Envy muttered sitting down. "Can I help, for once?" he asked as. It was the routine they had, when ever Envy came to eat he'd ask if he could help and the answer was always the same.

"No need, but thank you." Alphonse said while chopping the ingredients. Envy nodded and took the morning paper only flipping it through. Edward sat next to him smiling. He leaned closer.

"Thank you." Edward whispered near Envy's ear. "For last night. I-I feel…I feel a lot better than before…" he continued blush evident on his face.

"If it made you feel so good we should do it more often." Envy half joked. Which meant he was being serious too. Edward was going to say something as the phone rang in the corridor.

"I'll answer." he stated jumping of the chair. Envy chuckled as Edward ran to the corridor and then turned to look at Alphonse who was staring straight at him. Envy raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I assume you two moved to the next stage in your relationship." Alphonse simply stated.

"You…Might say that." Envy answered warily. They could hear Edward answer the phone.

"Good. Nii-san needs a healthy relationship." Al stated looking at Envy smiling. "And he looks more relaxed now."

"Yeah…" Envy muttered. '_But something is bothering him…_' he thought.

"You know, you seem a bit too aware of what's happening between me and Edo." Envy pointed out. "A bit too aware for my liking…"

"I'm good at seeing these things…Don't know why though." Alphonse said giving Envy a cup of coffee. "But it's helps when I don't want nii-san to get hurt…This way I can warn him in good time." Alphonse said. Envy got the feeling that he had done this before.

"You don't need to worry…" Envy muttered quietly.

"What do you by that?" Al asked. "You make sound like I worry too much."

"It's not that…" Envy said. "There's no need to worry because I…I love your brother…" he whispered since he wasn't used to saying it out loud.

"Really?" Alphonse chirped up. "Have you told nii-san?"

"Yes…I told him. But he had already fallen asleep…So he probably didn't hear me." Envy mumbled little disappointedly. "I'll tell him again soon."

"Who is it, nii-san?" Alphonse asked. They hadn't heard anything after Edward answered the phone. "Nii-san?" he asked again since he didn't get any answer. He looked into the corridor when he still didn't get an answer. Then he rushed out of the kitchen. Envy stood up and walked to the corridor too. He was wondering what was going on. Apparently Alphonse had taken the phone away from the blond who was now looking blankly at the wall. Alphonse hung up without saying anything.

"Edo. Are you alright?" Envy asked looking worriedly at the blond. Edward turned to look at him but didn't say anything.

"Nii-san?" Alphonse tried to get his attention.

"What happened?" Envy asked from the brunette since Edward didn't seem to respond at all.

"Um…I…I don't know if nii-san wants me to tell you…" Alphonse said looking at his brother who didn't move or say anything.

"I think Edo is capable of stopping you if he doesn't want me to know." Envy stated. He was worried about the blond who was still staring at the wall.

"Fine. But first, let's see if we can get him to sit down." Alphonse took Edward's hand and led him to the living room.

"Nii-san has never acted like this before…" Alphonse sighed forcing Edward to sit down on the couch.

"Is he like this because of the phone call?" Envy asked silently as he sat down next to Edward. Envy decided he didn't like this new expression on Edward. It scared him. Being scared was a little bit unfamiliar feeling for Envy. But when it came to Edward, he was often worried about the blond.

"I-I assume nii-san hasn't told you how he lost his arm and leg, has he?" Alphonse asked quietly.

"No…" Envy answered slowly while taking a hold of Edward's hand. He needed to feel that the blond was actually there.

"You see… The one who called…He's the one responsible for it…" Alphonse said nervously. Envy had to control his anger, so he wouldn't cut the circulation in Edward's hand. '_No-one…No-one is allowed to hurt my chibi-san._' he growled in his mind.

Edward could hear talking around him but he couldn't move a muscle. They were probably talking about him but he couldn't understand what they were saying. All that he could comprehend was the one thought that repeated in his head. '_He's coming. He's coming here._' went on and on in his mind. He had felt as he was dragged along and forced to sit down but he couldn't react. Hearing _his_ voice had been too much of a shock after such a long time.

It had been over a year since he last took contact to them. When Edward picked up the phone and heard the low voice say 'Good morning, son.' he froze. First emotion he had felt was anger. '_How dare he call here? He knows he's not welcome._' Edward had thought until _he _said something almost stopping Edward completely. The blond had almost stopped breathing, too. '_He's coming here!_' he had screamed inside his head. Edward had almost dropped the phone. And now he was only sitting on the couch as the others were talking.

"What do you mean? Who called?" Envy asked starting to get angry again.

"The man on the phone was our father…" Alphonse said solemnly. Edward snapped out of his daze at the mentioning of his father.

"How dare the bastard call here?" he hissed. Even Envy shivered as he heard Edward's cold voice.

"Calm down nii-san." Alphonse tried soothing him.

"But he's coming here!" Edward yelled frustrated.

"I know nii-san. We'll figure out something." the brunette said trying to think how to prevent it.

"Would you please tell me what this is about?" Envy hollered making the brothers to look at him. Then Alphonse looked at Edward who simply nodded.

"Alright. Did you know we lived with Izumi Curtis for few years?" Alphonse started and when Envy nodded, he continued. "And as you might have noticed our father is still alive…"

"His not much of a father…" Edward muttered.

"Hohenheim, that's his name." Alphonse explained. "Hohenheim thinks himself as some sort of a scientist…"

"He has most likely lost his sanity somewhere along the way…" Edward mumbled gripping his artificial arm. "He used to use us in his experiments…"

"And mum. Until she died during one…" Alphonse said sadly looking down at his feet.

"And this one time after mum's death…He managed to blow up our house by mistake…" Edward muttered.

"I was buried under the collapsed building. I wasn't injured but if they wouldn't have found me I would have suffocated…" Alphonse said quietly. "But nii-san had it worse…"

"M-my leg was trapped under a collapsed stone wall…When they managed to move the wall…" Edward quietened.

"When they managed to move the wall, the bones of nii-san's leg were shattered beyond healing." Alphonse said sadly and continued as Edward found himself unable to talk about it. "They had to amputate the leg. And after the operation when the doctors were checking for other injuries, t-they…" Alphonse stuttered. "They realized that something was eating nii-san's arm away from the inside…"

"Hohenheim had just few days earlier injected something into my arm…He did that a lot but none of his earlier injections had done anything like that…"

"So they had to amputate nii-san's arm too. They didn't know what caused it, so they couldn't risk it. There was no other way but to take the arm…" Alphonse said. Edward was now shivering. He didn't want to remember any of it. Edward stood up and walked to the bathroom to wash his face. He didn't want to start crying over the memories.

Envy was furious to the man for hurting Edward. He stood up and walked after the blond. He didn't know what else to do. All the things Envy thought of would only cause trouble for him and Edward. He wouldn't be able to help Edward if he was in jail, now would he? So Envy followed Edward to the bathroom.

Edward washed his face quickly and while he was drying his face he felt someone embrace him.

"Envy?" he asked as he recognized the familiar feeling. Envy muttered something quietly. Edward didn't hear what he said but all he could care about was the warm embrace.

"You okay?" Envy asked letting go of Edward, so he could turn around. When Edward was facing him Envy hugged him again. Envy held him close and gave him a peck on the forehead.

"Yeah…" Edward muttered hugging him back. "I just don't want to see him…" he said. Envy massaged Edward's back with one hand soothing him and with the other he lifted Edward's face. He kissed the blond softly.

"I have an idea." Envy stated as he pulled away from the kiss.

"What?" Edward asked unsure about what he meant, as Envy walked him out of the bathroom.

"Do you want to see your father?" Envy asked from Alphonse as they walked into the living room. Alphonse was startled but shook his head.

"After everything he's done to us…To nii-san, I don't want to see him." he said quietly.

"And you already told me that you don't want to see him." Envy stated to Edward as the blond sat down next to his brother.

"Then I have an idea how to prevent it." Envy stated. The brothers look at him questioningly.

"And what is your idea?" Alphonse asked. He still wasn't sure if he could trust Envy.

"You said your father is coming here, right?" Envy asked. Edward nodded with a scowl on his face. "When?" Envy asked.

"He'll be here in an hour…" Edward muttered.

"When he comes…I can easily pretend **I** live here." Envy stated. Edward's looked at him and a small smile slowly appeared on his face.

"But will he believe that you live here?" Alphonse asked making Edward's face darken again.

"As an actor I can be quite convincing. Don't you think so?" Envy asked. "Besides I can call for help."

The brothers looked questioningly at him. Envy took out his cell phone and dialled a number. He waited for someone to answer. Edward wondered who he was calling to.

"Where are you?" Envy asked immediately as his call was answered. "I know it sounded weird." Envy stated glaring at the wall. He was quiet for a while as he listened. "At school? What are you doing at school?" He listened again.

"Why aren't you at school?" Edward asked from Alphonse. It was a school day after all.

"I was too worried about you to go to school…" Alphonse said looking at his feet. He felt bad for not going.

"Studying? Yes, I'm aware that's what you're supposed to do at school." Envy stated to the phone irately.

"Since you have bothered to go to school I hate to ask your help…" Envy muttered but it didn't sound like he was sorry. "Yes, I need your help." Envy said again gritting his teeth. Then Envy told the address of the house. "You just need to pretend you live here." he stated to the one on the other end of the call.

"Who are calling to?" Edward asked but Envy didn't answer him.

"It's a good thing you're wearing your uniform…Makes it more believable that you're coming home…" Envy said as he started pacing around the room.

"When you get to the house, don't come to the door until you see me at the door talking to a man…" Envy said and then turned to Edward. "What does your father look like?" he asked. Apparently he had been asked about it.

"An older blond man with glasses." Envy told the rather poor description. "See ya then." he said hanging up.

"Who did you call?" Edward asked again. Envy looked at him for a while before answering.

"My brother." Envy stated. And then they waited.

END OF CHAPTER TEN

* * *

**Disclaimer** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

I'm really, really sorry for the delay. But here is the next chapter.

To the question what happened to the other four chapters…The answer is nothing. After I wrote the shower scene in this chapter some serious writer's block hit me and I couldn't write anything. Nothing came out. Partly the reason to it was that I hadn't quite figured out what Hohenheim had done to them…Hopefully what I wrote isn't too weird…Since it's the best idea I could come up with…

Well enough talk…Please review!

And thank you for your patience.


	11. Chapter 11

**What developed from the accident in the night**

Chapter Eleven

"Yes?" Envy asked when he opened the front door. When the doorbell rang Edward and Alphonse stayed out of sight but close enough to hear Envy. Envy eyed the man standing in front of him. He was taller than Envy and he had blond hair, almost the same shade as Edward's. His beard was cut neatly and he was wearing a brown long coat and under it he seemed to have an old suit. Envy wondered what he had in his suitcase.

"I'm looking for the Elric brothers. They're supposed to live here." Hohenheim said trying to look past Envy into the house. Then he eyed Envy through his glasses. "And who are you?" he asked.

"You don't need to know who I am." Envy stated irately. "I happen to live here." he stated.

"The Elric brothers are supposed to live here." Hohenheim stated stubbornly.

"Well they don't anymore. I live here." Envy stated back. He tried to be as convincing as he could.

"But the nameplate said…" Hohenheim started but Envy interrupted him.

"I haven't had the time change it yet." he said. "I only moved here yesterday."

"But…" Hohenheim started again. Envy was getting really irritated because of the man's persistence.

Edward was shivered next to Alphonse. They both hoped that Hohenheim would believe Envy and leave them alone. They listened as Envy talked to him. As they listened they realized that if they didn't actually live there they would have believed Envy. Alphonse held Edward's hand to comfort them both.

"Yo!" They heard someone say near the door. '_That's probably Envy's brother._' Edward thought. "Who's this?" the same person asked.

"Don't know." They heard Envy mutter. "You back from school already?" he asked.

"Couldn't bother going to history, so I came home." the stranger answered. It was a shame that they couldn't see what the expressions were on their faces.

"Do you happen to know where the Elric brothers moved?" Hohenheim interrupted their chatter.

"Why the hell would I know?" Envy asked angrily. '_Please leave already…_' Edward thought.

"Then I apologize for bothering you. I'll leave now. And thank you for your help." Hohenheim said at the door.

Edward stood up from the chair he had been sitting on and stretched. They heard the front door being slammed shut. The sound of footsteps approached the kitchen. Envy stepped into the room and sighed.

"Well that went well…" he said and smiled to Edward. The blond ran to hug him.

"Thank you." Edward muttered into Envy's chest.

"You do realise that he won't leave this easily?" asked a voice from the kitchen door. Edward looked the boy who voiced the question. He was almost as tall as Envy and he had rather long black hair and same purple eyes as Envy. Now that he thought about it Lust, Sloth and Greed had the same eyes too. He wore a black school uniform which looked familiar to Edward.

"Yes, I do realise that. I was planning to make a call and sort things out." Envy stated bitterly.

"Of course you have. As always brother." the boy said and held out his hand. "Since my brother doesn't see the need to introduce me I'll do it myself. You can call me Wrath." he continued and shook Alphonse's hand. And then Edward's hand after he had let go of Envy. As Edward released him Envy left the room to make the call he had mentioned.

"I'm…" Alphonse started but Wrath interrupted him.

"Alphonse Elric." He said with a charming smile. "I know you. We go to the same school."

"We do?" Alphonse asked eyeing him.

"No wonder the uniform looks familiar…" Edward muttered to himself.

"Why don't I remember you?" Alphonse asked curiously.

"I tend to be unnoticeable. You probably haven't seen me at school." Wrath explained and then turned to look at Edward. "So you're the one who caught my brother."

"Well…" Wrath said looking at him and sighed. "I can say Envy couldn't have done any better."

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked bewildered.

"I have seen the people Envy used to sleep with and I can say you have the best looks." he said winking to the blond.

"Are you flirting with me?" Edward asked. Wrath just laughed at him.

"You see…I take after my brother quite a bit." he said.

Before Edward could say anything to that Envy strode back to the room. He had called to his manager, Melissa and asked her to see that someone would look into Hohenheim's past. It was certain that they would find something to get him arrested. And indeed the next morning the police came to arrest Hohenheim who had stayed close to the house in case Envy had been lying. Envy and Wrath had had to stay the night so he wouldn't suspect anything.

The detective Melissa had asked to look into Hohenheim's past had found rather many things to put him in jail. Of course Hohenheim would have to go to trial but they were certain he'd get convicted. Now they only had to wait. Edward looked a lot more relaxed after the police took his father away. Even Alphonse looked happier. Envy smiled pleased with himself since he had succeeded in helping his boyfriend.

As a celebration he asked if Edward would like to go to a movie the next day or something. They agreed to see each other out side the studio the next day after Envy got out of work. Envy and Wrath left since they didn't have any change of clothes with them and Edward and Alphonse were both smaller then them. And that night for the first time in many years Edward went to sleep without any worries.

The next day after noon Edward walked to the studio to wait for Envy. He decided to sit in the park and watch the clouds. It was peaceful till a familiar face blocked his view. '_Not him again…_' Edward growled inwardly. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Don't be like that." Jean groaned. "I'm sorry, you know. For what happened when we were in school…" he said looking at his feet.

"Really now?" Edward asked coldly.

"Can I sit?" Jean asked and sat when Edward nodded slowly. "I know it's hard to forgive me for making that bet with Roy…But could you…Maybe try?" he asked looking at Edward hopefully. Edward sighed.

"Actually it's not really your fault. You did make a bet with him but he wasn't supposed to do it like he did, right?" Edward said quietly. "So what if we start over."

"Wha…" Jean looked confused.

"Hey! My name's Edward Elric. What's yours?" Edward said smiling to him. The other blond looked puzzled for a while but then smiled.

"I'm Jean Havoc. Nice to meet you." he said happily.

"So…What are you doing here, Jean?" Edward asked with a smile that told Jean that the bet was forgotten or at least he wouldn't be blamed for it anymore.

"I'm a producer and considering we're outside a filming studio, I wouldn't be too surprised." Jean laughed.

"You're a producer?" Edward asked doubtfully.

"You know I have money. Where else should I spend it?" Jean asked cheerfully. "This way I might get something back."

"So what movie are you putting your money into at the moment?" Edward asked politely. Starting a conversation with Jean was a good way to pass time.

"There's only one movie filmed in this studio at the moment." Jean stated smiling at Edward's confused look.

"The one Envy's in." Edward realised. "Why didn't he tell me about you?" he continued frowning.

"Envy probably doesn't know about me." Jean started. "You see, I've produced few of his movies and he's never really paid any attention to others outside his role."

"Now that I think about it I don't believe he has ever paid attention to others outside his family…That is until you came along." Jean stated thoughtfully and continued before Edward had the time to ask how he knew about that. "Rumours travel fast. Almost everyone inside the studio knows you two are together. Melissa has managed to keep your relationship out of the papers but in the Internet Envy's fans have already spread the news."

"…" Edward cursed under his breath. He didn't want any attention from the media, even less from Envy's fans. Who knows what they could come up with.

"Most of Envy's fans have taken it quite well. And after pictures of you and Envy leaked to the net there have been more people to support your relationship." Jean stated calmly.

"Really now…" Edward muttered. '_This is just great…_' he sighed in his mind. '_Well I should have known where I was getting into when I started dating Envy…_' Edward thought and sighed out loud.

"Well. Can't do nothing about it, can I?" Edward said quietly. "Wonder when Envy's coming?" he muttered.

"They should stop filming soon." Jean answered even though the question wasn't actually meant to anyone.

"Oh. That's good." Edward mumbled while his mind wondered somewhere else. He wished Envy would come soon because he felt something was wrong.

"Hey you!" someone shouted behind them. "The small blond." Edward gritted his teeth but turned to look at the shouter. The man was large at least compared to Edward. He had rather dark skin, red eyes and pale scar resembling an X over his face. He walked closer and Jean stood up.

"Maybe we should go wait inside." Jean said to Edward. The other blond stood up too but they didn't have a chance to get inside.

"You're the one dating Envy, aren't you?" the man said walking closer. Jean gripped Edward's hand and leaned closer.

"I think he's one of those who don't approve your relationship." he whispered and Edward nodded.

"What if I am?" Edward asked warily while backing closer to the building. He could feel Jean trying to step in front of him but Edward held him back. If the man decided to attack he could always try to block his attacks with the automail.

"I don't think you're good enough for him." the man snarled and then everything happened too fast. He pulled a baseball bat from behind his back and aimed at Edward. He didn't hit him though. Instead he hit Envy's left arm since he had jumped in front of Edward. A nasty crack was heard and then Envy swore loudly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my boyfriend?" Envy hissed once he managed to ignore the pain in his arm.

The man didn't answer. He was too shocked for what had happened. When he realised that he had just injured his idol he fled. Envy collapsed on his knees and Edward kneeled beside him immediately.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Envy shook his head.

"I think it's broken." he muttered and tried not to move his arm, which was rather impossible.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Edward said angrily. "I could have defended myself well enough." he pouted.

"I don't know." Envy shrugged and winced when pain shot through his arm. "I wasn't thinking. When I saw him attacking you I just acted on instinct." he muttered and Edward sighed. "You're not mad at me, are you?" Envy asked worriedly.

"Of course not." Edward sighed and kissed him lightly. "You saved me. Why would I be mad at my hero?" he asked jokingly. Envy laughed but gripped his injured arm when it hurt from the laughing.

Soon they were in a hospital and Envy had his arm in a cast. He lay on a hospital bed in a private room his manager had gotten for him. She had also insisted that he'd stay overnight at the hospital. Edward sat on a chair next to his bed and the blond was dozing off. He almost fell asleep but was woken up by Wrath and Alphonse as they rushed into the room.

Edward had called to Alphonse since he had decided to stay by Envy's side. And since Alphonse and Wrath had become fast friends Envy's younger brother had heard about it too. Though Envy hadn't wanted to call to any of his relatives. Alphonse had insisted that they would come to the hospital to see if Envy's was alright. And so here they were. Alphonse acted like mother hen over Envy even though he said he was alright now. He had already gotten something for the pain so it didn't even hurt anymore.

Eventually Edward managed to assure his brother that Envy was okay and in the end Wrath was able to drag him out of the hospital. Envy sighed relieved that they'd left. He just wanted some peace and quiet. Suddenly Edward took his hand. Envy looked at him worriedly.

"Are you alright Edo?" he asked getting a glare from the blond.

"I should be the one asking that from you." Edward muttered. "Now you're here because of me…" he mumbled.

"It was never your fault." Envy sighed. "It was my fault from the begin with…"

"That's not true." Edward interrupted.

"No. Edo it was my fault." Envy stated firmly brushing Edward's cheek with his healthy hand. "He attacked you because of me. So it was my fault."

"But…" Edward tried to disagree.

"Edo don't argue." Envy said pulling Edward closer for a brief kiss. "I'm just glad you're okay…"

"Envy…" Edward sighed and kissed him again.

"I'll be fine." Envy stated silently and fell back on the bed. "You should go home too, Edo." Envy sighed his head resting against the pillow and looking at the blond.

"I'll stay here to keep you company." Edward stated leaning back into the chair.

"You'll never get any sleep in that chair." Envy said seriously.

"It's fine…" Edward mumbled making Envy frown.

Edward closed his eyes to be able to think better. He wanted to make Envy feel better. '_But what can I do?_' Edward wondered and then it dawned to him. Edward now knew what to do to make Envy feel better. Much better. As he stood up he wore a smirk that send shivers down Envy's spine. Envy could only wonder what Edward was thinking.

END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN

* * *

**Disclaimer **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

My deepest apologies it took so long to write this chapter. But here it is finally!

I didn't mean to take this long but I didn't really know too well what to write in this chapter. The only thing I knew for certain was that Envy needed to break his arm.

And then there were the matriculation exams. Even though I only had two it took a lot work to prepare for them… And I still have four more in March…

But now have time to write again. So I'll try to be faster next time. The next chapter will be easier to write and it shouldn't take too long…

I'm glad that there's only two chapters left…Not that I want to get this story finished quickly… It's just that I have too many ideas in my mind and want to get to write about them too.

'See' you soon. And please review.

Of course I also have to thank those who have already been kind enough to review. _Bowes. _Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

**What developed from the accident in the night**

Chapter Twelve

"E-Edo?" Envy almost squeaked at Edward's smirk. The blond was acting out of character and it worried Envy. "What are thinking?" he asked.

"You have to admit this was partly my fault too." the blond stated hoarsely lifting his right knee onto the bed inching closer to Envy.

"No…" Envy tried to argue but Edward put one finger over his lips silencing him.

"Besides being with you seems to have brought out the worst of me…" he stated closing the gap between them.

Envy was surprised when the blond kissed him passionately. He gasped when Edward pinched his thigh letting Edward's tongue make its way into his mouth. The blond caressed his thigh as an apology. Envy soon got out of his bewilderment and fought Edward's tongue and quickly winning dominance. They broke apart when the need for air became too much.

"Edo. What are you doing?" Envy asked as he now was able to. But the blond didn't answer to him. "We're in a hospital Edo? We can't do it here." he tried to reason.

"I locked the door when our brothers left." Edward whispered and leaned closer again.

"But…" Envy tried stubbornly. Edward frowned and then he seemed to snap out of the strange state of mind he had been in.

"You don't want me…" he whispered feeling rejected and moved to get off the bed. But Envy pulled him back after seeing the silent tears appear in his eyes.

"That's not what I meant." Envy said silently embracing the blond tightly with one hand. "Of course I want you…" he whispered. When the blond didn't say anything he whispered even quieter. "You don't even have any idea how much…" This made Edward break the embrace and look into his eyes.

"Then why did you…" he could finish the question without sobbing.

"I don't think this is a proper place to have sex." Envy said quietly.

"And this isn't the Edward I know… You surprised me." he stated after a while.

"I wanted to make you feel better…"the blond said. "Besides I'm horny." Edward whispered quickly.

"Is that so?" Envy asked smiling warmly at the blond who flushed.

"I said before that you have brought out the worst of me…" Edward muttered quietly. Envy chuckled making Edward frown at him.

"Are you sure you want to do it here?" Envy asked sternly. "Even though the idea of hospital sex is alluring to me I want you to be sure you want to do it here." he stated caressing Edward's cheek and wiping away his tears. Edward nodded and then blushed. "What is it?" Envy asked worriedly making Edward shake his head.

"I…I…" the blond started and swallowed his words.

"Are you alright?" Envy asked and Edward put a finger over his lips to silence him again.

"I…I love you." the blond whispered softly. And shook his head when Envy tried to speak. "Don't say anything…" he muttered.

"But…" Envy still tried but Edward silenced him with a brief kiss.

"…I want you to make love to me." he whispered blushing. Envy smiled warmly but the blond didn't see it since he had his head lowered. Edward was startled when Envy pulled him into a sweet kiss.

"Gladly." Envy muttered against his lips and completely forgot where they were at the moment.

Envy kissed the breath out of Edward while stroking his neck. Edward was moaning contently when Envy pulled away from the kiss.

"But you know…I can't do much." he said silently lifting his left arm. "I can't hold myself up with this." Envy stated.

"Oh…" Edward sighed disappointed.

"So if you still want to continue…" Envy started and refrained from laughing at the hope shining in Edward's eyes. "…You'll have to ride me." he finished and Edward blushed.

"I'll…I'll do it…" Edward stumbled over his words smiling embarrassedly. Envy smiling at him assuring him it would be okay. He kissed the blond again and moved his hand to start to remove his clothes but realized he couldn't do it with one hand. Breaking the kiss again he looked into Edward's eyes.

"This time you'll have to strip for me…" he smirked. Edward flushed but still nodded.

"Okay…" Edward said slowly but suddenly he smirked. He had gotten some of his earlier courage back. The blond backed off a little till he was sitting on Envy's thighs and looked down at him.

Edward started unbutton his shirt slowly leaving it halfway opened and dropped the shirt from his shoulders. He licked his lips seductively and pinched his own nipple. The blond moaned because of his own actions and because he saw Envy was getting hard due to his show. Edward moved the blanked off of his boyfriend to get closer contact. Envy was only wearing his boxers under the cover since he had been planning to sleep on the bed.

Edward accidentally - on purpose - stroked Envy's growing erection while moving the blanket. He rose to stand on his knees and let his hands travel over his chest to the rest of the buttons. Slowly he opened the last of them and dropped the shirt next the bed. The blond saw how Envy couldn't tear his eyes away from him and rarely even blinked. Humming pleased with his boyfriend's reaction he slid his arms over his abdomen. He unbuttoned his jeans with left hand while other was playing with his right nipple. The cool automail felt really good against his skin.

Edward pulled down the zipper while watching Envy who licked his lips in anticipation. The blond smirked inwardly and managed to pull his jeans off while still straddling Envy who wondered how he still managed to look sexy. When Edward started to lower his own boxers Envy reached out to touch him but the blond teasingly slapped his hand away. Edward smirked at Envy's frown and resumed at sliding his underwear downwards.

Envy groaned at Edward's teasing. The blond moaned as his boxers rubbed against his stiff member. He gasped as the cool air hit his sensitive skin when his erect cock sprang free from its confinement. Envy moaned only from the sight of pleasure on Edward's face. Smoothly Edward discarded his own and Envy's boxers.

Envy sat more upright as Edward growled closer to him. They shared a heated kissed swallowing each other's moans when Edward rocked their erections together.

"Turn around." Envy hissed in pleasure when they broke apart and after Edward's confused look added squeezing Edward's ass. "I have to prepare you…"

"Oh…" the blond moaned huskily and obeyed quickly.

Envy moved Edward's rear closer to his face making the blond flush and stutter something incomprehensible. _'Since we don't have any lube I have to use saliva…_' Envy thought. He brushed his thumb over the puckered entrance making Edward shiver and moan softly. Envy smirked before licking over it. Edward gasped his eyes widening in surprise. When Envy stuck his tongue into him the blond realised through his pleasure that didn't have any lube and that was probably the reason why Envy was doing this.

Though Edward didn't know it but Envy wanted to do. He wanted to fuck the blond with his tongue. Unaware of Edward's thoughts Envy continued his ministrations. He gasped when he felt the blond suck the head of his cock. '_Guess he caught up too…_' Envy thought humming in pleasure and sucking on his own fingers to make them wet enough to stretch the blond. He was having difficulties to concentrate on what he was doing when Edward engulfed him in his mouth.

Envy moaned as the blond blobbed his head up and down once in a while stopping to suck his erection. He tried to snap out of it and continue to prepare the blond. Envy pushed one finger past the tight muscle making Edward moan against his member. Envy shivered but managed to push his finger in and out of his boyfriend. When Edward was relaxed enough around one finger he added another starting to scissor them. The blond clenched tighter but he relaxed quickly.

Soon Envy managed to push in all three fingers. Edward had stopped the blowjob and was now trying to keep his moans quieter. Envy pulled his fingers out when he was satisfied with the looseness. He hoped it was enough and he wouldn't hurt the blond. Envy guided Edward as he turned around and growled to straddle him over his erection.

"Are you still sure about this?" Envy asked gently even though he knew stopping now would be nearly impossible. Edward just kissed him roughly as an answer. Envy helped the blond as he lowered down on his erect member by holding it still. Edward moaned when Envy's cock nudged at his entrance and hissed as he pushed down on it. Edward noted that it didn't hurt as much as he had expected it to but it still hurt slightly more than on their first time.

Envy stopped him from lowering down too fast letting him adjust to the feeling little by little. But finally Envy was completely inside of him. Envy didn't let him move yet and was holding him still. When Edward wiggled in his grasp he moaned hoarsely. At first when the blond started moving Envy let him set the pace but when Edward's muscles eased around his aching cock he started to rise to meet him. They moved slowly making the most of it. Envy thrust slowly into Edward as he lowered himself down hitting just the right way to make him whimper.

Edward fastened the pace and Envy took a hold of his erection stroking it in time with the bucking of their hips. Edward moaned loudly throwing his head back. He could feel himself coming closer to realise. He bucked down harder desperate to get Envy come with him. Their earlier slower pace completely forgotten Edward harshly impaled himself on Envy's leaking member over and over again.

Envy could feel his balls tightening as he came closer and closer to completion. His pride not letting him come before Edward he stroked the erection with his hand harder. When he heard the Edward whimper he was desperate to get the blond come. Envy caressed the tip of Edward's member with his thumb. It was too much for the blond and he came shouting Envy's name and tightening around his member.

Envy groaned and realised his seed into Edward whose muscles milked everything he had to give him. Edward moaned contently when the warm liquid soothed the aching muscle walls. He collapsed onto Envy who didn't complain and let him cuddle closer. Edward was already dozing off and Envy felt the exhaustion trying to reach him too. He almost fell asleep until…

He heard a key turning and the door opening quietly. Then there was a gasp and fast steps back out of the room and then the door clicked closed again. '_Probably a nurse coming to check up on me…_' Envy thought without opening his eyes. Then he nudged Edward's side and opened his eyes to look at the blond as he stirred awake.

"We should probably get dressed before another nurse comes in…" he muttered.

"Yea…sur..e…" the blond slurred sleepily.

"Another nurse!" Edward shouted jumping up. "There was someone in the room already?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah…" Envy muttered. "Who ever it was got a pretty good look at your abused rear…" he joked silently earning a soft hit from the blond who got up from the bed and quickly dressed himself and helped Envy back into his boxers. Then Edward snuggled back on the bed next to Envy.

"God…What will they think of me?" the blond groaned against Envy who chuckled. But he quietened when Edward hit him in the stomach.

"Don't worry, they won't dare to say anything…" he muttered. Edward sighed and hoped Envy was right. He decided not to worry about too much and go to sleep already since he was tired and indeed needed some well earned sleep. Just as he was dozing off again Envy spoke.

"Edward…" he said quietly stroking his fingers in Edward's hair. Hearing his name first time from Envy's lips the blond sat upright again. "I have something I want to tell you…" he said eyes closed and the blond got the wrong impression.

"You want break up, don't you?" Edward sobbed silently making Envy's eyes snap open. "Now that you've had enough of me…you want to break up, don't you?" the blond cried trying to jerk away from him and almost falling off the bed in the process.

Envy managed to pull him back to safety even though he was already over the edge off the bed. Envy tried to soothe him down but Edward didn't calm down.

"Edward." he tried to get the blond to look at him. "Edward I don't want to break up with you…" he whispered hugging the whimpering boy closer.

"Y-You don't?" Edward hiccupped finally raising his head to look into Envy's eyes.

"No. But if you want to then I'll let go even if it breaks my heart." Envy said sadness apparent in his voice.

"Of course I don't want to. Why would you think I wanted to?" Edward whispered anxiously leaning closer to Envy's chest.

"Good." Envy sighed relieved. He lifted Edward's face up with his fingers. Envy looked into his eyes a warm smile on his face. "I wouldn't want you to leave me because I love you Edward." he whispered giving the stunned blond a soft kiss.

"You do?" Edward asked tears of happiness running down his cheeks.

"I love you Edward." Envy said again kissing the blond. "And I-I know it's…It's maybe a bit early for this but…" Envy stuttered and hesitated. "But…"

"What are you trying to say?" Edward asked quietly soothingly stroking Envy's chest.

"Would you…" Envy hesitated again. '_Why is it so hard to say?!_'he yelled in his mind.

"Yes?" the blond asked.

"Edward. Would you marry me?" Envy finally managed to ask.

"What?!" Edward squeaked jumping upright again. Envy took it as a rejection and looked away. He felt for the first time in many years like crying. And he didn't care any more and let the tears run down. To his restless mind Edward's question had sounded too shocked as if he had never wanted such a thing. Envy wanted curl up and sink into the bed to soothe his aching heart.

Edward had not thought about marriage so Envy's question surprised him greatly. When he saw the hurt in Envy's eyes he realised that Envy thought he didn't want to. Of course he wanted to marry Envy. He loved the wild - though nowadays much calmer - green-haired man and even the thought of never seeing him again almost broke his heart. As he saw the tears Edward's own heart ached because he had hurt the man he loved so much.

"Envy." Edward whispered leaning closer to him. "Envy looked at me." he said and slowly Envy turned his head to face him.

"Yes." Edward whispered smiling as he blushed.

"What?" Envy asked hoarsely.

"I will marry you." Edward whispered. "If you still want me…" he added with a slight concern in his voice. Envy's face brightened and he wiped the tears of sorrow away.

"Really?" he asked quietly still not sure if he should believe it to be true.

"Yes." Edward stated smiling to him and wiping away the rest of the tears. "So don't cry anymore. 'kay?" Edward whispered. Envy smiled and pulled him into a passionate kiss. When they parted Envy chuckled.

"Sorry…" he muttered and Edward was confused.

"About what?" he asked.

"I'm not normally this emotional, you know…" Envy muttered wiping his face again. Though this time they were tears off joy.

"It's alright." Edward giggled. "I'm glad you can cry too and I'm not the only one…" he said silently. "But try to avoid it 'kay."

"Why?" Envy asked embracing Edward so tight that he never wanted to let go.

"You scared me…" Edward mumbled against his chest.

"Then I try not to scare you any more…" Envy muttered softly into Edward's golden locks.

"We've been so emotional that maybe we should get some sleep?" Edward chuckled looking into Envy's eyes.

"Yeah…" Envy sighed. "But tomorrow… Let's go and find you a ring…'kay?" Envy yawned pulling Edward closer.

"Yeah…" the blond mumbled and closed his eyes.

They fell asleep content in each others arms. And the next morning they would wake up from each others arms. And the next day. And the next. For the rest of their lives which hopefully would be long. As they slept nothing bother them. Not even the nurses coming into the room and leaving after seeing them asleep. Nothing worried them about the future at this particular moment. Not how Alphonse would react or anybody else for the matter. They were happy. That is all that counts.

END OF CHAPTER TWELVE

* * *

**Disclaimer **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

One more chapter to go and then it'll be over. Now I'm sad… Well I can always write new stories to cheer up myself. And hopefully after the last chapter will do exactly that.

Without further writing I'll thank all of those who have bothered to read this and review it too. Thank you! I'll probably thank again in the next chapter but in case I forget I've already done it!

Bye!

For Chibi Tsuki Hikari. When did you get into my mind?! ...Just don't steal any ideas... ;b


	13. Chapter 13

**What developed from the accident in the night**

Chapter Thirteen

It had been almost three months since Envy proposed and only a week till the wedding. And Edward was panicking. He was standing outside their bedroom. Envy had moved in two months ago. Al had stayed downstairs after assuring Edward that he should just go and tell Envy. And now Edward was hesitating behind the door._ '__After I've told him... What if he doesn't want to marry me anymore?'_ Edward panicked.

Nervously Edward swallowed and opened the door before he chickened out. Envy was lying on the bed when Edward came in. He had been taking a nap after long day of work.

"Ed?" Envy groaned sleepily. His eyes looked cloudy. Envy had started calling Edward by his real name after their engagement.

"I…I…" Edward couldn't say it. He was too afraid of what Envy might say.

"Ed? What's wrong?" Envy asked worried getting up from the bed. He walked to the blond and caressed his cheek. "Tell me what's wrong, babe." he said. Edward walked to the bed and sat down trying to calm himself.

"I-I have something I n-need to tell you…" Edward stuttered. He was trembling.

"Ed…" Envy sighed and sat next to him. He embraced the frightened blond. "You can tell me…"

"Y-you know how I've been sick every morning…" Edward started nervously.

"Yeah." Envy nodded.

"I-I went to see a doctor today…" the blond whispered.

"Oh…It's nothing serious, is it?" Envy asked worriedly. He didn't want to loose the blond.

"No!" Edward shouted but then looked away. "Or…It depends…" he whispered.

"Ed. You need to tell me. I'm getting worried here…" Envy whined. This made Edward chuckle.

"The doctor found out what caused the nausea…" Edward muttered making Envy raise an eyebrow.

"And?" Envy asked.

"…" Edward mumbled.

"I didn't hear that…" Envy said quietly.

"I-I'm pregnant…" Edward whispered looking down. He was too scared to look at Envy who chuckled lightly.

"Ed…You do know men can't get pregnant." Envy stated chuckling. Edward glared at him.

"I do know that!" he snarled. "The doctor couldn't explain it… But I think it's because of something dad did to me…"

"But…" Envy started.

"S-something dad did to me must have changed my body so I can carry children…" Edward muttered trembling. "I didn't know it either…" he continued. The blond started to cry quietly.

"You're really pregnant…" Envy whispered amazed. He hadn't thought much about children even less after he got together with Edward.

The blond was feeling miserable. Envy hadn't said anything for a while. Edward didn't dare to say anything. He didn't want the moment to come when Envy would leave him. '_Who would want to marry a freak?_' Edward thought and couldn't stop the tears flowing down his cheeks.

Envy noticed how depressed the blond was. He pulled Edward into his arms startling him.

"Ed…" Envy sighed smiling though the blond didn't see it. Edward calmed down a little. "That's great!" Envy stated cheerfully.

"Eh?" Edward said pulling away to look at Envy.

"I hadn't thought about kids but I don't mind becoming a father…" Envy chuckled drying the tears from Edward's face. "Don't cry anymore…" he whispered.

"Really?" Edward's face lit up. "Y-you don't think I'm a freak?" he asked worriedly.

"Once, I thought that if I married a man I could always adopt a child…" Envy said kissing Edward's forehead. "But this is better…" he continued.

"And you're no freak." Envy said after awhile. "And if you are than you're my freak." he joked making Edward smile.

"So…" Edward muttered. "You want to keep the kid?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah…" Envy answered kissing the blond. "As long as it makes you happy. If you don't feel like you're ready for this yet we can always try again in the future…" he stated gently.

"Thank you…" Edward mumbled against Envy's chest gripping his shirt. "I was so afraid you wouldn't want to marry me anymore…" he whispered.

"Why wouldn't I want to marry you?" Envy chuckled. "You'll always be my adorably cute and sexy chibi-san." he stated making Edward blush and giggle.

"Stop that." the blond commanded playfully.

"Dinner's ready!" hollered from downstairs.

"Let's go eat." Envy said getting up and pulling the blond after him. "Did you tell Al already?" he asked.

"Yeah…He told me to tell you as soon as possible…" Edward muttered quietly.

"Then I guess I need to thank him." Envy said before pulling the blond into his arms again. "But first I need to thank you for being able to give me a child." he chuckled and gave Edward a gentle soft kiss.

* * *

"Are serious?" Envy asked from his manager on the phone. It was only a day till the wedding. Edward was nervous and couldn't stay still. Envy was taking it much calmer and he hoped that the news he heard from his manager would calm the blond down too. "Thanks!" he said and ended the call. Then he left to look for his soon-to-be-husband.

"Ed! Ed where are you?" Envy called out and he heard a silent answer from their bedroom. "Ed!" he called again as he burst through the door. He stopped in the middle of a step when he saw the upset blond sitting on the floor. '_Damn. This pregnancy made him even more emotional…_' Envy groaned in his mind.

"Envy?" Edward whispered looking up and running to the other man. He hugged Envy and sighed contently.

"I have news for you." Envy chuckle hugging him back. Edward tensed a little waiting for bad news. He seemed to always be waiting for bad news. "Your father…" Envy started making the blond even more tensed. "…Has time for the rest of his life to make friends in jail." Envy said near Edward's ear.

"H-he got convicted?" Edward asked hopefully.

"Yeah…" Envy muttered and the blond embraced him tighter.

"I'm so happy." Edward sighed leaning against Envy.

"You should be." Envy stated gently holding him close.

"This is the best wedding present ever." the blond exclaimed cheerfully. "I got to find Al and tell him. You didn't tell him yet, right?" he asked.

"No. I wanted to tell you first and I knew you'd want to tell him." Envy chuckled smacking the blond gently on the ass when he ran from the room. Edward squeaked outside the door.

* * *

Their wedding was a small simple ceremony with the people who were closest to them. They had decided that Edward would walk to the front escorted by Alphonse. Wrath was Envy's best man since Envy didn't trust Greed in this kind of situations. Edward didn't really have a maid of honour since he wasn't really the bride but Jean took the job despite the lack of the name. He and Edward had become good friends during a short period of time.

They only had few guests at the ceremony. All Envy's siblings were there. Lust and Sloth sat in the front row smiling brightly. The three older brothers sat next to them. Greed was happy for his brother, Gluttony didn't care about the ceremony as long as he got food afterwards and Pride looked bored. Envy hadn't invited their mother since he wasn't in good terms with her and doubted would she have even come if she had been invited. Of course Envy had invited his manager too.

Edward hadn't invited many people either. Izumi and her husband were there and next to them sat a childhood friend of Edward and Alphonse, Winry. Envy had been told that she was the one who made Edward's automail. Next to the cheerful blond girl was her grandma. Charles had been invited but was unable to come. There was also a girl named Rose, a friend of Edward's from school.

Envy was waiting at the front of the chapel. He knew he didn't need to be nervous but still he was. Then the music started to play and the blond entered the room escorted by his slightly taller brother. Envy wasn't able to look away from his soon-to-be-husband. Edward was simply gorgeous. His golden eyes were sparkling with joy and he was smiling brightly, his face was a little flushed from excitement.

Edward had tied his blond hair in a loose ponytail and few strands of his hair were framing his face. He was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt and a red tie. Since Edward wasn't a woman, neither he nor Envy had wanted him to wear a woman's wedding dress - though he would've looked beautiful in it - even though he was the 'bride'.

Envy was wearing a pitch black suit with emerald green dress shirt and tie. He also had his hair tied back. Envy was smiling contently at the blond offering his hand when the two brothers reached him. Envy stroked Edward's hand to calm the nervous blond. Alphonse smiled at them and Envy caught the look Wrath gave the brunette. He smirked inwardly as he remembered how close his little brother had gotten to Alphonse.

Envy didn't remember much of the ceremony afterwards. Though one thing he would never forget was Edward's content sigh 'I do'.

"You may kiss your husband." was the only thing Envy heard after it. He pulled Edward closer and gave him a soaring kiss. When they pulled apart Envy smiled softly at his now dazed husband. He silently mouthed 'I love you' earning a warm hug and a brief peck on the lips from the blond.

They were showered with congratulations and hugs from their few guests. Luckily Envy was hungry and the dinner went well but after it he still had to endure few hours of celebrating for their honour. He didn't like this kind of parties. But thanks to the happy blond smiling brightly next to him he was able to pull it through. Alcohol would've made it even better but to be fair for his pregnant husband, he stayed away from it only drinking a glass of champagne for their honour.

Envy was caught in his thoughts as he watched his husband talk with Jean whose joke made him laugh. Envy wasn't too close with his siblings and now with Edward he finally was going to have his own family. He smiled as he stood and walked to the shorter blond and pulling him into a waltz.

* * *

They finally managed to escape the party due to Edward's tiredness and had retreated to the reserved hotel room. They'd leave on their honeymoon the next day and had planned to rest the night before leaving. Though neither of them was thinking of sleeping. At least not yet. Edward sighed and fell on the bed.

"God, I need a shower." he moaned tiredly closing his eyes for a moment.

"Then you can go first." Envy murmured pulling the blond up from the bed and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Will you accompany me?" Edward asked blushing. Envy shook his head.

"Not this time, Edo-koi." he whispered chuckling and kissing Edward's pouting lips. "I'll shower after you're done."

Edward huffed disappointed and strode to the bathroom. Envy chuckled at his husband's behaviour. He was sure Edward knew they were going to make love on their wedding night, but what he didn't know was that Envy had a surprise for him. Envy undressed and put his suit neatly into the closet. He smirked at how fast Edward got out of the shower.

"In a hurry, love?" he chuckled and walked into the bathroom only in his black silk boxers. Edward blushed but laughed suddenly and managed to grope Envy before he disappeared behind the bathroom door.

"I'm just horny." Edward hollered through the door and he could hear Envy laugh behind it. Then he heard the shower turned on.

After twenty minutes Edward was wondering what was taking Envy so long. He could still hear the shower running. '_Maybe he fell asleep in the shower?_' Edward thought feeling down. Then he heard a silent curse from the bathroom. '_At least his not asleep…_' the blond sighed and sat on the bed starting to play with the bedclothes. With a sigh he lay down and dozed off.

Edward woke up when a cold water drop hit his nose. Slowly, blinking he opened his eyes to see Envy straddling him.

"Hi…" Edward murmured sleepily.

"You want to go to sleep?" Envy asked softly. Edward shook his head as he noticed that his husband wasn't even wearing a towel like him.

"No…" Edward whispered pulling the other man closer. "Now kiss me." he ordered.

Envy was more than happy to do as told. He hungrily devoured Edward's mouth at the same time pulling him further on the bed and discarding his towel. Then with a growl Envy rolled them over leaving Edward lying on top of him. The blond was looking at him questioningly. He was about to ask something but Envy sealed his lips with a kiss before he could. With the furious battle of tongues and roaming hands all over their bodies they both were hardening rapidly. As Envy grinded their hips together Edward's back arched breaking the kiss. A deep moan escaped his lips.

Envy had always wondered why the blond lost his shyness after they really got into it. But he couldn't figure out the answer so he guessed he'd find out eventually or never get the answer. Envy wasn't bother by this loss of nervousness. It thrilled him.

"Can you hurry up a little?" the blond managed to ask huskily. Envy shook his head as an answer and chuckled at Edward's frown.

"I don't intent to." Envy replied and continued before the blond managed to protest. "I give myself to you as our wedding present. Our present since I want to feel you inside me."

Edward blushed at the thought. He tried to look for something in Envy's eyes to tell if he was joking or not. But managed not to find anything else except love and lust towards himself and contentment.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked almost too silent but Envy was able to catch it none the less.

"Yes…" Envy smiled pulling Edward into a soft kiss.

"But I-I don't know what I'm supposed to do…" Edward muttered once they parted their lips. "And I want to feel you inside me…Can't we reverse positions some other night?" he questioned silently.

"Edward." Envy stated sternly. "Any other night I'd do it the way you want it. But I want this and I think you'll like too." he said stroking Edward hips. "And besides I doubt that you realized to ask the doctor if it is safe for you and the baby to have anal sex."

"I-I…" the blond stuttered. Then he cleared his thoughts for a second. "Even if I would have asked the doctor wouldn't have had an answer." he explained. "Considering I'm the only known case of male pregnancy, I don't think he would have had any experience on the matter." he muttered.

"I know… But he could have been able to predict if it were safe." Envy sighed. "At least for one night let's play safe."

"Fine…" muttered the blond in response.

"You don't really need to do much." Envy chuckled at the puzzled look on his husband's beautiful face. "I already prepared myself for you." he whispered into Edward's ear seductively. Then it dawned to the blond.

"So that's why you were in the shower so long…" Edward blushed at the mental image of Envy finger fucking himself in the shower.

With Envy's guidance Edward entered his husband without hurting him. They kept moaning as their hips rocked together lifting them up into a pure bliss. Afterwards they lay together cuddling in each others embrace and fell asleep hand in hand, foreheads pressed together, a content smiles on their lips. In the morning they'd do a replay before leaving for their honeymoon.

* * *

"YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!" Edward roared hissing because off the pain. He was spread over a hospital bed and was currently yelling at his husband. Envy stood next to him wondering what he was supposed to do now. He had meant to hold Edward's hand before he got yelled at. "YOUR DICK ISN'T GOING ANYWHERE NEAR MY ASS EVER AGAIN!"

"Don't worry he doesn't really mean it. He's just yelling out the pain on you." Assured the nurse after seeing the concerned look on Envy's face at the threat. He smiled a little still unsure if he should feel relieved or not. "Just be thankful he doesn't want you to hold his hand. Last time a mother with this much of temper broke her husbands fingers." the nurse said chuckling at Envy's expression when Edward asked him to hold his hand right after.

Later, after some more yelling, some crying out in pain, encouraging words, bruised fingers and sighs of relief, a simple cry of the new-born baby rang in room. Soon the now-clean baby was handed over to the exhausted 'mother' while the proud father watched the smile spread over Edward's lips. The blond made a little more room on the bed and Envy sat next to him on the edge of the bed.

"She's tiny." Edward whispered quickly looking at Envy.

"Yes she is." Envy murmured softly stroking her cheek. When he saw the tears forming in the corners of Edward's eyes, he smiled softly at the blond. "You did great. So don't cry." he said kissing Edward's forehead.

"Sorry I yelled at you…" the blond whispered.

"It's okay…" Envy said silently. "Don't worry about."

"Have you thought of a name yet?" someone asked but neither of the new parents noticed nothing more about them except the question.

"No…" Edward shook his head lightly turning to face the bedclothes with a thoughtful look. Envy leaned closer and whispered something into his ear making the blond snap his face towards Envy.

"Do you really…" Edward trailed off. Envy nodded chuckling at his husband's sleepy smile.

"Why not? It's a beautiful name." Envy stated. Edward faced the drowsy baby kissing her on a cheek.

"Hi there little Trisha." Edward whispered hearing the soft whisper 'welcome to the family' coming from Envy. He then gave Trisha over to her father cuddling closer to Envy and falling asleep as soon as he closed his eyes. Envy watched as the baby fell asleep to holding her close and stroking his fingers through Edward blond locks. He called a nurse to move Trisha to her own bed since Edward prevented him from moving. Envy smiled contently in the room before falling asleep too.

* * *

"Guys, I'm home!" Envy hollered as he closed the front door and hanged his jacket on the coat-rack. He heard hurried steps coming closer and prepared himself.

"Father!" yelled the little boy jumping into his arms. Trisha came to hug him.

"How was your day?" she asked politely. Envy smiled at his ten years old daughter. She resembled Edward with her blond hair and small physique but she had Envy's eyes. She behaved well and was smarter than most kids her age. Probably got it from Edward.

"Just fine." he replied looking around. "Where's Edward?"

"Daddy's in the bedroom." Trisha said looking a little worried. The four year old in his arms kept poking his finger into Envy's cheek.

"Hello to you too, Brian." Envy said turning to face the boy, who smiled brightly and hugged him. Envy chuckled heading to the bedroom to check if his husband was alright. At the door he put Brian on the floor. Brian resembled Edward, too. His hair was little darker blond than Edward's and he had golden eyes. And now he tried to make Envy pick him up again with puppy dog eyes. It didn't work.

"Could you look after your brother for a while?" Envy asked fro Trisha who nodded and dragged the resisting boy into the living room. Envy shook his laughing lightly at them. He knocked on the door before opening it.

"You alright?" he asked from the blond resting on the bed. Edward smiled as he saw Envy coming closer.

"I'm alright. Just got too tired while making dinner." was the silent answer as Envy walked to the bed. "Needed to rest for a while."

"Come here." Envy chuckled gently pulling Edward closer and giving him a sweet kiss. "You know we agreed that I'd prepare dinner for the next two months." he mumbled as they parted.

"I know. I was bored so I thought…" Edward muttered.

"You shouldn't exhaust yourself." Envy said while gently rubbing Edward's swollen belly.

"I wont'." the blond stated. He closed his eyes smiling contently in Envy's arms. "I'll be fine."

"You'd better be." Envy chuckled giving a peck on his husband's cheek. They heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Envy said and the door opened. Trisha walked into the room holding Brian's hand.

"Father, we're hungry." she stated and Brian nodded furiously as an agreement. Envy chuckled getting up.

"Well then. Let's get you something to eat." he replied helping Edward up too.

"Go get the dinner out of the oven." Edward stated pushing Envy out of the door, the kids trailing after him. Edward followed slowly after them and once he reached the kitchen Trisha and Brian already sat at the table waiting for something to eat. He carefully sat next his kids and waited as Envy finished their dinner. Edward was content living with his husband and two beautiful children and third on the way. Life couldn't be any better.

THE END

* * *

**Disclaimer **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

Sorry it took so long but finally it's done. I took time considering how I should write this chapter and ended up writing few events from Ed and Envy's life. Would be too long if there were no time jumps.

I don't know how many countries allow gay marriage. In Finland you can't marry same sex couples, but they can register their relationship, though. Or at least I think it goes like that, haven't checked if it has changed.

Don't ask me how Edward delivered the baby because I don't know. I didn't figure it out. And I couldn't decide which sex the next baby would be so the baby doesn't have a name.

Now that this story is out of my head I can start writing the other I already have in mind. I have already weeks a go got another Ed & Envy story idea, but most likely won't be writing it too soon.

Bye!


End file.
